An Apple A Day
by Oona4
Summary: Summary: Returning to the Cullen Ranch and Apple Orchards after a small break in school. The Cullen boys run across the Swan and Hale sisters in a bar in Texas. Hours later they rescue them along side of the highway. Can 4 "Vegetarian" Vampire brothers find forever with human step sisters? Can they have the family they have always longed for?
1. Chapter 1

An Apple A Day…

AN: I fixed the bold type that was making this hard to see. I have tried to fix the grammar errors as well. So far I have no Beta for this story, so I'm flying solo. SM owns all things Twilight. This is just my "What if" story. My Vampires, don't sparkle, can eat rare meat, and drink coffee and whiskey. Their family /coven practices Domestic Discipline as well. If you are under 18, have triggers for spankings or lemons. Read a different story. Oh and this is fiction, don't blow a gasket because I change things around a bit. I hope to repost each chapter in this manner (font and "fixed"). Please let me know if it's better for you. No flames please. This is a completed story so I should be able to post chapters very quickly. Thanks so much for your patience. _Oona4_

By Oona Cullen:

Summary: Returning to the Cullen Ranch and Apple Orchards after a small break in school. The Cullen boys run across the Swan and Hale sisters in a bar in Texas. Hours later they rescue them along side of the highway. Can four "Vegetarian" Vampire brothers find forever with human step sisters? Can they have the family they have always longed for?

Chapter One:

EPOV:

After a welcome break from Medical School for me, and American History for Jasper, all four of us needed a much deserved vacation. Peter and Emmet; have been working almost full time these last four years, on our family cattle ranch and my mom's Apple orchard. You would think being vampires would make this almost impossible, but there you would be wrong. Carlisle, our father and coven leader plus a well respected doctor learned long ago we could exist on animal blood and not human. As we were changed and added to the family we learned it too.

Since we raise prime beef, we can take a little here and a little there as well, plus we can have all the predators and deer we want. Esme, our mom for all purposes inherited the ranch a hundred years ago, we keep re-inheriting it every 30 years or so. We can be in the sun, but not for long periods of time without becoming drained and must hunt or drink as soon as possible. Our coven is a true family, with one exception all four of us must find a mate soon. Passing for young _twenty something's_ is all well and good, but being alone for ninety years in my case is taxing to say the least.

That brings me to this little roadside Cantina in Texas; Jasper, and Peter, wanted to see their human parent's grave plus visit old haunts, Emmet wanted to travel with them, and I agreed to meet them here in this one horse town. Emmett had bought a new eight passenger SUV, just today for us to travel back to Washington State and our family Ranch. Now, here we are sitting here drinking whiskey while pretending to eat Nachos, it's a jumping place with lots of music and dancing no one is really paying attention to anyone.

As we prepared to head out, we spotted four lovely ladies laughing and dancing together in a circle. Golly they were cute, the little brunette was darling. Emmet seemed glued to the tall Blonde, his eyes followed her every move. Jasper was smiling at the antics of a tiny black haired fireball who, seemed to laugh constantly. Peter, couldn't hide the slow shy smile for the little blonde with luscious long hair and if I may say so nice figure. Watching them made me glad, wouldn't it be wonderful to come home to them every night, or better yet reach over to make love to such beauties for the rest of our lives?

After twenty minutes of this we sighed, paid the bill headed out into the night towards home.

BPOV:

My twin sister Alice, plus my step sisters Charlotte and Rose were having a blast at this little Cantina someplace in Texas. We had taken the holiday from school traveling to Cancun Mexico enjoying the beaches and diving. Flying back through El Paso, we decided to drive home to Washington State, where we were seniors in College near Seattle. Our folks, both divorced single parents married, when Alice and I were four, Charlotte six, Rose seven. Last year, they were killed in a head on collision, leaving us alone with no relatives at all. We are all seniors, because the older two wouldn't go to college until we all could go, they worked odd jobs while saving money for us all to have. I love them with all my heart.

I noticed the four handsome boys staring at us across the room. My heart, jumped in my chest when I locked eyes with the bronze haired sex pot, which seemed to have a similar reaction to me. Imagine waking up next to him for the rest of my life, Yummy. Then a warm feeling I had never before felt filled my body.

We rented a compact car to drive home, my only stipulation was we get the best insurance out there, they balked but then agreed. After noticing the boys had slipped out, we decided to head out too. Driving for three hours put us in a desolate area as far as you can see. Suddenly, the front tire explodes, causing Rose to lose control slamming us into a scrub type of tree. Making sure we are all unhurt, except for being scared to death, we climb out to investigate the damage. Gads, it's smashed to pieces, and then we find no cell reception at all.

Pulling out our luggage, purses, and anything else of ours, we pile it all behind the auto, climb on top to avoid snakes or whatever creepy things live here. After an hour passes Alice is getting worried, I can tell, thirty more minutes pass, before we finally see lights coming down this horrid road. Thankfully, whoever it is pulls over behind us.

EMCPOV:

Driving through some of the most boring landscapes ever, we amuse ourselves talking about those fine ladies we saw at the Cantina. Edward thinks we should hunt, in case we have to stay someplace and not keep driving. Not a bad idea, pulling off the road we each find something to take the edge off, before returning to the trip home. Seeing skid marks, followed by four girls sitting on top of a wrecked car at one am in the morning, sure broke up the boredom. I pulled over behind them, we all climbed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

RHPOV:

It's hard to decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing, a car just stopped for us, I mean what if they are killers or jerks. Staying out here alone isn't smart either. Wow, it's those handsome boys, Ummmm make that a good thing after all.

The bronze-haired guy, who seemed to like Bella, calls to us asking if we are hurt. "No just bruised", I called back. "Edward", he holds out his hand, "These are my brothers Peter, Jasper, and Emmett". "Come on ladies" the one called Jasper tells us "Climb in, we'll grab your stuff and push this a bit further off the road" I sit behind the big lug Emmett, who I must admit thrills me no end. Charlotte right next to me then Peter, Edward sits up front, Jasper in back with Bella and Alice, they have all our stuff loaded in no time.

We tell each other where we live etc. about being in college, wonder of wonders they live near us and are headed that way. Emmett asked if we might ride with them to save us all money on gas etc. Alice says yes before any of us can take a breath.

This seemed to please these different yet wonderful boys. I ask about their parents, what Edward and Jasper were studying imagine we have been at school together all this time never running into them. Emmett tells us they will call the rental agency to tell them where to pick up the car, handing him our insurance papers he says not to worry. So I won't.

ASPOV:

The minute I saw them, I felt a pull in my chest to the haunted looking blonde cutie and his friends, well brothers now that we have met. I could see my twin sister Bella, light up as she locked gazes with the one called Edward. My personal favorite is named Jasper. Char, seems taken with Peter. If vibes mean anything, our Rose is longing to know the silly, but so kind behemoth named Emmett a lot more.

I had to agree we'd travel with them, before "over thinking" Bella, had a chance to spoil it all. I just squeezed her hand tight to keep her from yelling out first. We have been traveling for five hours; it's almost seven am when Emmett pulls off at a lovely Hotel Suites. Pulling up Edward jumped out, a few minutes later he tells Emmett where to park. "Come on ladies, we are all beat, our rooms are side by side, if you need us knock on the connecting door or call room 210"

This being said while in the elevator when it opens, he leads us down the hall, opens our door hands the keycard to Rose, kisses Bella's hand as she blushes, then turns to enter their room next door. "Oh Alice, he is so sweet" Bella gushes as she falls on the bed asleep. The three of us get her clothes off, pushing her under the covers. Rose grabs the shower first, then Charlotte, finally me, it's weird but as I _lean down _to pick up the soap, my hand feels like there is electricity coming from the other side of the wall, right into the shower.

I stay in place, but add both hands as I close my eyes, I feel Jasper right there doing the same thing, and in that minute I am his. I see what he; really all four of them are; how it came to be, what we can do for them to make their existence wonderful, as well as our own. It flies through my mind like a freight train. Using both hands, keeps me from falling unto the shower floor. The last impression I have is, Jasper placing a wedding ring on my finger as I kiss his sweet face."

The water is still hot, so all that must have come in moments, not hours like it seemed. How do I tell my sisters we have stumbled onto our destiny, without scaring them to death? I saw each of us with a baby, later followed by the same lovely amber eyes my love has; wait Bella has twins.

Five babies, surrounded by a family so strong we could never have imagined it possible. My heart is overwhelmed by all this.

When I finally emerge, all I hear are soft snores, the ac blowing, plus my own heartbeat. Pulling on a robe over my sleep shorts and tee, I knock softly on the connecting door.

PPOV:

There was a soft knock on the connecting door; I looked at my brothers we all were in sleep pants in case they did need something, so all was well. I opened the door quietly. "Hello Alice, is everything Okay?" I asked softly. She smiled, and slipped in between me and the door, closing it behind her. "Boys", she nodded as she went straight to Jasper, who was sitting in a side chair with his head in his hands.

Something had happened in the shower, but he wouldn't say what. "Jasper", she knelt in front of him. "Look at me", he did, their eyes locked for what felt like forever, but was only seconds. "Ali", he replied, like they were already lovers, he said it with so much emotion.

We stayed where we were Edward, on the bed leaning on the headboard. Emmett, sitting at the desk emailing mom, me, I grabbed the extra chair and dropped into it. All eyes were on them, ears too for that matter. "Alice, did you feel something just now in the shower" he asked her never breaking eye contact. "Jasper I saw it all honey, but I have some questions"

Edward sat up, like a rocket at whatever she was thinking. "What darling?" he drawled at her, still holding her hands in his "How can we become like you? How long will it take to decide to do that? Also can we move to the ranch too?" Emmett gasped. "Alice, how do you know all this" "I saw it all just now, when Jaspers hands touched the shower wall just as mine did"

We looked at Edward, who nodded the truth of this statement. I took a deep breath, and began to tell her everything not leaving out a single detail she would either run, or they would stay .either way the time for lies was over.

CSPOV:

I hear the door open, followed by Peter's sweet voice, rolled over, spotted Alice slipping into their room. "Now what is that pixie up too" I thought. Getting up without making a sound, I tiptoed to the door that had not fully closed. As I was about to open it, they began to talk. Sliding down to the floor, made me able to hear every word, plus stay hidden on our side.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Alice always did see far more than the average person even as a child it was scary. That's why we never left Forks, it was small enough that everyone loved our parents, just excepting her ways as _Alice's little quirks,_ but really they have always been so much more, saved our lives twice so far.

As Peter told what they were, I was at first frightened but only for a few moments; if I was honest there was something different about them, even in the Cantina. But the pull to him was paramount no other way to explain it. We were theirs, as they were ours for eternity it seemed. My worry, was Bella she always over analyzed every little thing, guess it was the opposite of Alice's, taking everything at face value they balanced each other.

So Edward was for her, a mate he called it. He will be far stricter on her than any of the others, odd I seem to know that it's already written in stone for the two of them. I felt Rose next to me, had no idea how long she had been there, but she had heard enough that she too had tears in her eyes, as we listened to how they became vampires. The struggles they had endured the years of loneliness all of it. We only smiled when they talked about their parents, you could feel the pride and love they held for them, the joys of the ranch and how they wished they could improve the apple orchard's business, plus Esme's Apple Pie Bistro she was trying so hard to get going. Bella appeared as well, wearing on our dad's old Police tee shirt she always slept in; Rose whispered it all to her as there was a break in the talking for Alice to ask a question or two on our behalf. Bless her she was so darn brave. Bella sat there seemingly in shock but we knew better she was processing it all. Finally she stood up taking each of our hands she kicked open the door gently so we could enter their room too.

JPOV:

I saw the door fly open the other three girls walk in looking at each of us holding each other's hands. Rose went to Emmett who pulled her unto his lap. Charlotte was standing in front of Peter tears running down her face 'Don't cry sweetheart I'm here" he told her as he led her to the other bed, sitting them side by side with his arm around her leaning on the headboard.

Bella, was standing there besides Edward's bed staring at him, he sighed reached over picked her up, and placed her on his lap where she snuggled up against him causing him to cry softly as his tears ran down his face. She wiped them, away with her fingers sshing him. Alice let out a sob making me aware she was still kneeling at my feet. I stood up, reached down picked her up and sat down again cradling her. Surprising us all Emmett began to speak.

RHPOV:

Still don't know why I went to him but it felt right, when he pulled me to him I melted into him like butter. Emmett cleared his throat "Ladies I see we have been found out, if you will except us, love us, we will be forever in your debt, loving you for however long we might have on this earth" "Rose I know we haven't had much time to get acquainted, but I have a proposal for all of you. Will you move onto the ranch with us, work there instead of the menial jobs you have now? We need help in the Orchard, in mom's restaurant and gift store, the pay is good there is also the old caretaker's house it's a two bedroom two bath cottage, with a two car garage right near the orchard and Bistro just off the walk to our ranch house. Mom, Dad in fact all of us would welcome the help, we don't hire anyone full time.

It's too dangerous for them to notice we are different, but you know so that's not an issue". "What do you think?" I was stunned free place to live, a paying job, still finish school get to know the boys and their life style. I was in. "Yes I would love too, we all would"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

EPOV:

After watching the girl's reaction to Emmett's surprisingly good reasoning, and offer it was nice to see they liked the idea a lot.

"Okay, since we are spilling our guts so to speak, let's get it all out shall we" I said, looking at Peter who nodded. So I continued "It's safe from our point of view to say we already love you girls with all that we have." Gasps came from all around the room, the sweet beautiful girl in my arms included.

There was no surprise there, "I can see you might be on the same page there as well too. So assuming after this semester of work, school, and living with each other, to get to know each other better, we all decide to marry." this brought them up short.

"Now that I can that you are all awake, girls we marry our mates, you are and will always be our lovers, our wives, and our mates, there is no halfway here. It's a hundred percent or nothing, know that now, this is not negotiable. It never will be, vampires mate for life, _remember that_ my dears, it's for life."

Looking each female steady in the eye, I started speaking again.

"That being said, we will give you the wedding of your dreams, plus the means to have a wonderful life. If you chose to be with us forever as with all good things, we have some rules that go along with this arrangement. Here they are ladies; listen up because you'll be sorry if you don't."

They all sat up; prepared to listen to what rules I was referring too.

"Rule #1: Do not tell anyone about us ever, it could cause ours and your deaths."

"Rule #2: We mate for life, as I have said; no other male, other than males in our family/coven will ever touch you."

"We mean this with everything in our being; we will not allow another male to touch our mates."

A collective gasp rang out again, deciding to explain a little more I added "Darlings we are jealous, and sexual by nature don't go there alright?" They nodded.

"Rule: #3 We be believe in, and will be practicing in our family domestic discipline in our families, which means naughty girls will get spanked as often as needed" Chaos ensued, at this rule I expected this, these were independent girls.

Jasper yelled out "Enough" and they settled right down pouting, looking at each of them clearing my throat

"See this here? This kind of reaction, it will get some backsides warmed. If we ever have a family discussion, you are to remain quiet; otherwise you know what will happen!" I was getting angry and I really didn't want to be angry right now.

Bella jumped off the bed, and stamped her foot glaring at me, "You will _never _spank me Edward Cullen!"

I was up, and off the bed so fast she never noticed, until I had her held against me;

"Darling, that rule is being enforced right now!" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, opening the connecting door to the other room. I walked over to her bed and quickly had her over my knee. I pulled her sleep shirt up, spanking her bare bottom before she could even cry out. She tried kicking and screaming, but to no avail. I spanked her until her bottom was a deep pink, by then she was crying freely, not fighting me at all. Slowing down, I talked to her in a calm voice, rubbing soft circles all over her sore bottom, finally turning her over onto my lap.

"Sshing" her cries, with kisses to her face "Bella, never stomp your foot at me again, do you understand me?"

She nodded "I need to hear the words baby"

"I understand, Eddie" Surprised by the nickname, but taking it as a compliment I replied;

"Baby girl, I love you so much, but I will spank your bottom each and every time it needs it, that is a given no argument deal breaker with us, you agree or there is no us." I meant every word.

She was silent for so long it worried me, just as I was about to let her go, despite my breaking heart. She moved to look at me, finding something in my eyes she was looking for, she answered me; "Edward I have never been spanked, none of us have. This is hard to accept, plus my bottom is hurting and I don't like it.'

Smirking at her, hearing her heart rate increase when I did it, I said to her, "Isabella, love it's supposed to hurt so you won't do it again".

Taking her face in my hands, "Plus now I owe you, some really good loving". Blushing she whispered,

"Eddie, we're virgins" I saw the complete awe in my brothers minds at that.

The girls didn't seem to realize, they had each had their bottoms spanked in the last five minutes.

Jasper had just spanked Alice, on the bed across from me, but neither one of them seemed to notice what was happening with the other one. They are now sitting on our laps, both with their pink bottoms on display. Each of us had said almost the same thing to our loves.

"Bella, are we a pair or not?"

"Edward, I do a lot of naughty stuff, how am I to deal with this from you?" I laughed at her, while kissing her silly, causing her to pout at me I looked at her and said

"Well baby, we'll have to see what we can do, okay?" she nodded.

"As to the loving part, I think we'll deal with soon too, alright darling?" The beautiful blush of hers that I love so much started to show.

Just then, Alice noticed Bella, both hiding behind their hands.

"None of that, little girls' Jasper scolded them both, but smiled at me over their heads".

"_Edward" _Japer was channeling me through his thoughts trying to get my attention. When he had it, he said, "I never in a million years would have bet, you and I would be spanking our babies, at the same time, in the same room, and not give a damn at all" He looked so serious, but them his smile came out in full force.

"You got that right bro" I said back to fast for them to hear.

Standing up, pulling down sleep shirts and pulling up panties, we carried our girls back into our room. I sat back down with Bella on my lap "As I was saying naughty girls, we spank as you can see" not a sound from them, good.

"As to number three, let me finish. Our family has a head or leader, it's our dad Carlisle, and he can also, and will also spank naughty girls, so remember that especially, if it affects the family." Still silent looking at us, I continued;

"Rule #4: _Never,_ put yourself in danger, or another family member, if you get in danger that is different. If we say stay home, you stay home, we mean it understood?" I paused, they looked at me, I looked at them, sighing, and Rose answered for them "We understand Edward".

"Good, now get dressed naughty girls, we have a long drive ahead" swatting Bella's bottom hard enough to make her jump, I placed her on her feet "Fifteen minutes, and we're out of here."

They took off like shots, each with a swat from their mates to speed up the process. We turned and looked at each other, "that was different" Emmett declared. "It sure was brother" Peter exclaimed.

BPOV:

"Oweee", I cried out, pulling on clean panties then jeans. Alice was in the same boat; both of our bottoms were a deep pink, and throbbing painfully. We looked at each other, blushed then smiled.

"I thought they were just trying to scare us" I murmured.

"Yes, well I guess they weren't" Alice replied looking at me.

"Can you live with it?" I really wanted her opinion on this.

"Yes, we both can, I saw us making love with them Bella, it's fantastic, plus, we each have children; you have twins" Almost falling over when she told me that, I sat to tie my shoes.

"Oweee", Damn him! Looking up, I see my _spank happy mate,_ bending down tying my other shoe, looking at me with a questioning look. I blush again, as he pulls my face up to look at him.

"Baby, please don't be naughty today okay, I really don't want to warm that up again" he rubs my bottom as I stand up.

"I'll try Eddie"

"Oh sweetheart, I love you" he hugs me tight to him and I hug right back.

"You owe me something special my sweet loving boy" I whisper to him. Earning myself a smirky smile, while making me want him in a way I have never wanted anybody. Something he seems to know by the look in his eyes.

"Oh Bella, you will know just how much tonight, when we stop I promise we'll each get our own rooms"

Leading us down to the lobby, we enter the restaurant where the boys order us enough breakfast to live off for a week. They drink coffee, while stealing a bite of this and that. I noticed that we had paired off. Char and Rose sitting just as tenderly as Ali and I. Wow, all four of us at once, _spank happy vampires,_ I thought, just then Edward spat his coffee out, pretending to choke.

Now I wonder; does he hear my thoughts? So looking at him, I image him making love with me; he sits up stiffer looking right at me. As my mind fills with the feeling of being joined with him tonight, feeling myself blush, he winks at me. HOLY CRAP HE CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS! Devil!

"Oh baby, it's so on tonight" His voice speaks in my mind. I see my bottom over his lap, in my mind being warmed up as he calls it, only to be joined with him moments later. I can hardly finish eating, when he taps my plate with his spoon, indicating I better eat it all.

"Why did I get stuck the bossy one?" leaning into me he tickles me "Because I love you, as you love me, we were meant for each other. I have waited ninety years for you my little girl."

EPOV:

After a rather intense morning, a nice breakfast, where the girls had decided to forgive us we set out on day two of our journey. Peter drove this time, with Emmett riding shotgun, I took the rear seat, with Bella and Charlotte. Jasper had Rose and Alice in the middle. After a very heated argument over what we were going to listen to on the radio, Emmett was vetoed on the garbage he listens to by Rose, Heaven's bless her. If vampires could get migraines, all of us would have had one, especially after years of his nonsense. When we finally stopped for lunch, I called mom.

"Momma, hi it's me, Edward"

"Darling, how is the trip going?" I drew a breath I didn't need, because the next thing I tell her will thrill her no end.

"Mom, we found our ladies" a squeal that would break glass came over the phone.

"Edward, tell me everything" So, telling her how we spotted them, rescued them, and how we had spanked them caused a few tense moments. She was appeased; the girls forgave us, plus were coming home. Telling her about Emmett's idea, of them working for us, living in the old caretakers lodge, was approved as well.

"I will have the quarters clean and ready to live in, by tomorrow son"

"Mom, Alice tells me my Bella is a fantastic cook, and an even better baker, so this will help the Bistro. Alice is another winner, she is majoring in design, so let her see what we can do for the gift store". Mom was elated, "What about Rose and Charlotte?" she asked.

"You'll be surprised; Rose is majoring in Mechanical Engineering so she can fix it all, plus drives any vehicle we use. I think she'd like working with Emmett. Charlotte is majoring in Horticulture, now how cool is that?"

"What's Bella's major?" Mom was so excited she was firing these questions faster than bullets.

"She has two, Culinary Arts, with a minor in English Literature."

"Edward she is perfect for you."

"I agree momma."

"Okay darling, momma will have the house ready for your ladies, dad will be so happy, can't wait to tell him when he gets home."

"I love you mom."

"As I love you my son"

Hanging up, the boys wanted to hear it all, after that, we waited by the gas pump, for the girls to finish in the bathroom, as we filled the tank.

"We'll need to hunt tonight, if we intend to make these girls ours once and for all" Jasper pointed out.

Agreeing, we spotted them coming out to the car. Smiling, and feeling way younger than my hundred and nine years, I kissed my baby, helping her into the rear seat again. Sitting next to her, I patted Charlotte, on the knee as she got in last.

"Talked to our mom, she is so excited to meet you girls, plus the guest house will be ready and waiting"

"Oh Boys" Rose, turned around to look at me then faced forward again "We have to give notice at the dorms, then we only have twenty-four hours to vacate or be evicted"

"Sweethearts, we will have you out in plenty of time I promise" Peter assured them.

BPOV:

Sitting was still different my bottom was stinging like mad. Edward seemed to be aware of this, as he went between smirking at me and caressing me gently.

Charlotte had fallen asleep, as did Rose with Alice a few minutes later.

I was leaning on Edward's shoulder, when he unbuckled my belt pulled me onto his lap, so my legs were where my bottom had been. The cold feeling of his legs soothed my stinging bottom, causing me to let out a sigh.

"Does my baby's bottom hurt little one?" He whispered to me.

"Yes Eddie it does" I whispered back.

"You will do well to remember that, next time I won't go so easy"

Holy Hannah did he say easy on me? "Edward, promise me to never do more than that I will die I know it"

He stared at me long and hard, making me scared I admit.

"Little angel, listen to me" he whispered in my ear "I will be paddling that sexy bottom of yours, for the next hundred years or more. This is the only time you will ever question me on this, it's the male's decision how, when and why he spanks his mate, not the mates. I hope you understand this darling, because we will have a very rough start in what I hope to be a wonderful, love filled life together"

"I will promise to get to learn about your body baby, what it can and cannot take. I will never intentionally harm you, but know that I will blister your bottom whenever it is needed little girl."

I was sitting staring into his eyes, as he told me all that, stunned but turned on like I have never believed possible. He was holding me against him I know he could feel my heartbeat increase.

"Do you understand our relationship baby? I will take the best care of you. You will never have to wonder if your loved, never need worry about money, or a home. We'll travel to see anything you desire my love, but taking care of you also means seeing you are happy and safe. Naughty isn't happy or safe baby, trust me I know".

Falling against his chest, I fought with myself to agree to this barbaric outdated caveman attitude. Hearing him chuckle I raised up looking at his face, "What's so funny?"

"My darling, you are, I can tell you are warring with yourself about me, am I really so old fashioned as that?"

"Yes you are" I said flatly.

"Well, decide if you can accept it, we'll be at the next hotel in an hour. If you cannot, I'll get you a room for yourself instead of one for us both"

I gasped at that "You meant that?"

"I did" He was serious.

"We'll be doing that?"

"If you mean making love, I truly hope so baby"

"Ummmm" I couldn't form a single word or thought.

"Ummmm indeed" he answered.

Now I was terrified, but excited too. "Rest baby, sleep if possible okay" so I did and I was asleep in seconds.

JPOV:

I overheard Edwards talk with Bella, he was right on many counts; we were responsible for them now. I too would be enforcing almost the same rules on Alice. We truly would be brothers now, married to sisters so it's a good idea to treat them the same if possible.

Edward touched my shoulder "I agree Jazz"

"Thanks Edward" I really love the little firecracker that Alice is, but she's going to give me a run.

"Should we all get separate rooms tonight?" Peter agreed we should.

No one forces anyone to do anything tonight as well. Tomorrow, we'd know if we truly had our mates or not. Picking a very nice hotel, Peter went in getting four rooms together.

We parked, took the luggage up to each room, then we woke the girls.

"Come pretty ladies" I announced as they sat up "we're here."

They perked up when they saw how nice it was.

"Oh Jasper this is lovely" Alice degreed getting nods from the others.

The elevator ride was a little tense. We were all afraid, even if it was hard to admit. Saying goodnight in the hall, we led our sweethearts to our rooms.

Opening our door, Alice flew in looking at everything then stopping to look at me.

"Jasper I don't know what to do, I'm scared" walking to her, picking her up bridal style I carried her into the bedroom. "Ali we won't do anything you don't want"

"Jasper I want you, I'm just afraid" Taking her to the bathroom, I put her on the counter turning to fill the tub noticing bath products there I add bubble bath. "Let's take a bubble bath baby" she agrees happily. She's finally sleeping after making love three times; I have never been so peaceful.

RPOV:

Emmett walks in behind me, he's as nervous as I am. "Emmie are you a virgin too?" "Yes Rose I am" Jumping into his arms, he carries me to the sofa sitting down still holding me. After a very heavy make out session we undress each other.

"I like this pink bottom you have their Rosy" With that he whisks me into the bedroom, not long after we are joined, a mated pair as they say. Loving him is the easiest thing I have ever done. He agrees with me on this. By midnight we have made love three times, I drift off to sleep, safe in the arms of my sweetheart.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading.**

**Story now being Beta'd by the Sweet Robified Pattinson (Chapter 3 too).**

**Cover/Banner by the Awesome Deebelle One. **

Chapter Four:

EPOV:

Walking with Bella to our room, I must admit to being nervous, I know she is; her heart is beating like a little birds. Opening the door, she goes in slowly staring at the floor.

"Darling, we don't have to do anything, but stay together tonight it's up to you" smiling down on her I notice the tears "Honey what's wrong?" She holds her arms up like a little child; I pick her up bridal style carrying her to our bedroom. Sitting on the bed still holding her, wiping her tears with my thumb "darling talk to me" she hiccups an answer "I don't know what to do, you won't like me if I'm dumb."

"Baby girl, I have never done this before either." this seems to make all the difference in her.

She turns to me "kiss me, my big sexy vampire" "sexy huh?"

"Ssh" she begins to unbutton my shirt with shaking hands

"Hey, how about a bubble bath to relax each other" nodding her head, we head there, sitting her on the toilet seat I turn on the taps, as she hands me foaming bath gel.

Standing up facing each other, we slowly undress never losing eye contact. "Bella" I whisper reverently as she drops her clothes to the floor.

She holds her hand out for me to help her in the tub, me sitting behind her. It takes a few minutes for both of us to loosen up enough to be comfortable together.

"Bella tell me if I hurt you, promise me"

"Edward you won't" so slowly we have our first time in the tub she facing me sitting on my legs.

"Eddie my Eddie" she is chanting as she comes apart around me while I fill her with my ice cold seed.

Calming down, I wash her again helping her out when we are done. Drying each other, we move to the bed "Edward, I need more please"

'Baby tell me what you need"

"Again?" smiling it takes just moments to be joined with my little love again.

You are my life now Bella". She falls asleep soon after in my arms. Hours later she wakes to love again, never knew it was like this, the need to be one with her is over whelming there aren't words to describe it.

In the morning we spend a few minutes caressing each other. I get up to dress, when I turn back to the bed I see she is upset "What's wrong baby?"

"You don't want me in the daylight?"

"Now where is this coming from?" she doesn't answer me. I sit next to her bending down pulling her face up to look at me.

"I ask, where, is that naughty thought coming from?" she shakes her head no.

Before I can even decide, she is over my lap already naked getting her bottom 'warmed' up. Six swats later I ask again getting an answer this time.

"I'm not pretty, why would you want me Eddie" making sure her bottom is on my lap, even if it does make her flinch I caress her lovely face "Oh my little love, you are beautiful not just to me, but never say that again" pressing her bottom onto me she gets my meaning.

"I'm sorry Eddie" kissing her has become my favorite thing next to making love so I kiss her again.

"Get dressed darling you need to eat" she gets up before long we are packed and out the door.

PPOV:  
Charlotte is my other half, my little love. We fit together like a glove. Never had I dreamed making love could be so wonderful. She slept so little, I should be ashamed, but to tell the truth I'm not. We talked a lot too, settling some things she was afraid of, like the spankings, which she learned were real and not negotiable like Edward told them.

Oh yes, she like Bella was destined for her fair share, even on this night of nights, she had a small one for mouthing off to me this morning. I heard Bella getting something about the same time, must be a family trait. Well, at least our next few months won't be dull. I love her with all I have.

School, can't be over soon enough to get a ring on her finger, along with her in my bed. Momma will be proud of her new daughters. Dad too, they always wanted us settled, so here we are almost settled. Packing up, heading downstairs we get on the elevator with everybody else. The ladies look tired but so serene.

Bella is shyly looking at Edward, who seems to be smirking at her tenderly as they hold hands. Yep that's a done deal, Emmett, and Rose look happy, more than I have ever seen him. Rose is glowing, full of love for her Emmie as she calls him.

Jasper hasn't looked this relaxed in a hundred years, the hurt that was always on him like a shroud is gone, and Alice must be a miracle worker. Then there is us, we hold hands like lovers which we are, but she feels like a part of me already, just like it should be. We are a family at last.

Walking to the restaurant we look and act like a happy family, everyone notices us but for once I don't care.

"Ok my darlings, who wants what?"I ask as the waitress comes to our table.

Rose wants to sit with Emmett up front we figured that, so no one was surprised. I took the back with Charlotte along with Alice. Jasper and Edward sat with Bella in between them. Alice began running her fingers through Jaspers hair as we traveled, leaning forward they talked about the ranch.

Edward asked Bella about cooking and baking, something she was passionate about. This was an excellent development, making Alice want to know more about the gift shop, she was throwing out ideas so fast Jasper turned around to kiss her, before she fainted from lack of air.

Charlotte asked me what she could do, so I told her about the orchard, what it needed plus the gardens; she was already plotting new things. Rose was interested in all the machines, when told she would be working with Emmett on maintenance she was thrilled, adding that she would be driving the pickup truck she was bouncing in her seat.

EPOV:

Finally turning onto our property just before dark, it took a few moments for the girls to realize we were home. When they did, they were bouncing like little girls, when compared to us they were, which is why they are our babies after all.

Our parents were waiting on the steps as we drove in. Parking, we climbed out introducing them to the girls. Each was greeted with hugs and kisses, and then pulled inside to be inspected by mom, who we could tell loved them already.

Dad was beaming, calling them daughters by the time the front door closed. A light supper was on the table, which they sat upon like vultures, making mom the happiest of women.

"My new daughters we are so happy, to have you here with us at last" Dad told them.

After visiting for awhile, mom announced we would all walk over to the carriage house as she called it, to get the girls settled; being sent to retrieve their entire luggage, we met them there a few minutes later.

Mom had excelled again, new paint, curtains, rugs, bedding, and who knows what else, the place looked so homey I wanted to move in.

The bedrooms had lovely old fashioned metal twin beds painted white with pastel colored roses here and there on the frames. The girls _Ooo and awed,_ agreeing it was far nicer than their dorm rooms. Dad asked about that, stating tomorrow we would move them out completely.

Once that was agreed upon, we said goodnight giving them our cell phones numbers if they needed us, we were only yards away. Turns out, we stayed with them in their rooms, in their beds until they fell asleep as requested by each girl.

Thought it would be odd "sleeping" with them right across from Jasper, but we each agreed it was so natural feeling we could vacation together if we wanted. I admitted to loving Alice like a sister already, which pleased her to no end, Jasper said the same to Bella, with the same giggles as Alice had expressed.

So taking off our shoes, we held them in the dark, in their beds until they were fast asleep.

I got up checked the windows and heater. Jasper the door locks, meeting Peter and Emmett as we came down. We were very happy campers as we walked home that night.

Carlisle's POV:

Happy didn't even make the list on what I was feeling, as they boys arrived home. Esme had called me at work, telling me about Edwards call. I left as soon as possible, to help get our girls new home ready for them. Neither one of us believed they would be there long, the need to mate would overwhelm our sons, but we left that up to them.

We painted the inside, threw out the old tired linens and bedding, which we should have done years ago. We then traveled into town, and bought new everything including pans, dishes, utensils, oh you name it we bought it. Hung the new curtains, made the beds, filled the shelves, bathrooms, and added a computer to the living room along with new sofa and dining set.

We then cleaned the porch, added new plants to the tired but repainted window boxes, the shutters and front door, porch rails and steps, were all newly painted. Lucky for us, it was windy so everything dried fast. We had just gotten out of the shower when we heard the car arrive.

"Oh my, they are beautiful" Esme exclaimed as they got out of the new SUV Emmett bought. Edward was so happy I could see it in his eyes. No fear or repulsiveness from any of them. We truly fell in love with then at first sight. Can't wait for tomorrow to see what they will become to us after all.

Esme's POV:

My daughters are beautiful! I know the boys told me this, but love is blind so they say. Each one has her own loveliness. I look forward to getting to know them each one. I pray they will accept us as new parents, we already love them.

The house turned out to be a treasure, just right for the girls, but it won't be long until they are here with us, sleeping in our boy's rooms. I need to see what changes will be needed to make that process easy on the boys. Tomorrow will be so special, our first day with our new daughters Carlisle is just as happy as me.

BPOV:

Edward and Jasper stayed until we were asleep. Thought it might be odd, for the four of us to buddy up like we have, but I think we could even travel together without any problems at all.

Guess even being spanked together as we already were on the trip. Ouch, Eddie spanks hard, even if he did brag he was holding back! Looking in the mirror my bottom is still a little pink. Humph he better be careful, or I will get really mad and yell at him, yes I will.

Now what to wear today? Rose said we are eating breakfast at the big house, looking forward to that; couldn't see much in the dark last night. Eddies room is a must see, have a feeling we'll be living there before long; don't think I cannot be sleeping with him, now that I know what a pleasure his body is with mine. We are good together, he is an awesome lover. I know because I had read everything I could get my hands on, so I'd know when the time came. Gathering my hair tie, purse, jacket, and sunglasses slipping on my converse I head downstairs. Alice is ready and waiting for me. As one we head over to the family we found in a Cantina in Texas.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading.**

**Story now being Beta'd by the Sweet Robified Pattinson. **

**Cover/Banner by the Awesome Deebelle One. **

**Once again I must say this chapter will have spanking in it. **

Chapter Five:

EPOV:  
I sit looking around the room trying to decide what to change and what to keep. Bella will be here in our bed, if it's the last thing I do. My body cries for hers, can't wait to make love again today sometime.

She'll want nicer, softer colors for sure, this bed is old; maybe a new one if she'll help pick it out. Hearing them coming up the walk, I head downstairs.

Mom, has a nice looking breakfast for them all laid out when they walk in the door. Kissing her daughter's good morning, each of us grabs our lady kissing them some more, causing giggles to erupt in the entryway. Dad comes downstairs happy to see his girls as he calls them.

"Boys we need a family meeting after breakfast"

"Yes sir" we all answer at once.

Sitting by my love, I once again see into her mind again, _she wants to see our room, wants to make love there_ _today, as well as move in with me ASAP,_ interesting to say the least.

Thrilled to be able to be in her sweet mind, I'm suddenly seeing her little talk to herself about me in the mirror. So she's going to yell at me stamping her foot, well baby bring that on and we'll see whose bottom is red not pink this time.

"Edward you are so lost in thought" she says as she eats another bite of omelet off her plate.

"Oh baby just seeing you upstairs in our room" I purr to her.

Blushing she nods. "Me too" touching her leg under the table we smile at each other.

When they are done, we all show them our rooms, noting anything they might like or not like. When we get up too my room, Bella is entranced by the books, music, glass wall, and bathroom.

I ask about the bed. She stands staring at it, then sits bounces, jumps up walks around the room, looking back at the bed. "Edward you're attached to it?"

"Well baby I loved it once, but it's old fashioned I suppose" I answer her honestly.

"Well as to that, I like old fashioned things" then she kissed me.

"What I was hoping to ask you is; can we paint it?" She gives me doe eyes.

"Of course" smiling she called Ali who appeared from across the hall like magic.

"What Bells?"

"Eddie says we can paint the bed, we'll need a new pillow top set too" Bella added.

Jasper sat by me on the sofa watching the two of them work.

"Ali black right"

"Bella, genius of course, I like the lines"

"Just what I was thinking"

"Okay here's the list; paint, bed set, linens, we better add a bench in black maybe cushioned too"

"Ali can you do it?"

'Is the pope catholic?"

"Sorry I forget your awesomeness" by now mom was here, dad just at the door, mom was writing down everything they said. Seeing a crowd they stopped mid sentence then shrugged to begin again.

The bath was fine, just needed some girl's things, but here in my domain they had to fix it up some. Lucky for me the bookcases were already black, so were my lamps and rocker.

"Edward, can we go shopping later tonight if we have time?"

"Darling, whenever you want to go" earning me a kiss.

"Now let's go see yours Ali" so off we trampled across the hall to poor Jaspers room.

He needed more, but still they liked the old furniture. Mostly linens, new bed set, but the closet was way too small. Poor Jazz he tried he really did.

Guess the other two did the same on the second floor.

Calling the Family meeting, we came down sitting around the big table.

"Now kids, we must make some decisions today, first we want the girls here so they have to move out today" looking at the girls seeing no problems he continued

"Girls I want to know everything about you, not to judge but to set up our family dynamics" Still no screaming or running yet.

"We'll get you on the bank accounts, new ID's, by the way, what do you drive daughters?" This made them sit up "We have two old cars but they work Carlisle" Rose piped up

"So new cars as well"

"What?" Charlotte all but screamed.

Dad stood up looking at the girls fully "Young ladies are you aware of our rules?"

"Yes Carlisle we are" Alice answered for them all.

"How, may I ask?"

"They have already had their bottoms spanked dad" Peter said, must say dad wasn't ready for that one.

Took him a few seconds to respond "Then young lady you will not scream at me unless you want to be over my knee next"

Charlotte started to cry and Peter was angry so I intervened.

"Dad they are not used to that, it never happened in their home as children"

"Sorry daughter, I need to remember you are still human please forgive me darling" he was kneeling in front of Char. "Okay Car. Dad" earning a kiss on her hair he continued

"As I was saying, we will be buying each of you a car today you will be needing it by next week, no back talking it's our gift to you for joining the family"

The girls were all weeping again; moved beyond words. Peter had dragged Char unto his lap, so I did Bella too, whispering in her ear we loved them, so to let us take care of them, like they deserved to be taken care of"

She finally snuggled into me making me purr just for her.

"Girls, mom will take you shopping tomorrow for school clothes, plus whatever else you may need, let's get going." Taking two cars we headed out going first to the dorms.

How on earth had they survived that nightmare, of kids of both sexes on all the floors mixed together? You bet my baby wasn't staying there another darn minute, she knew it too by my expressions.

"Eddie it wasn't too bad, we locked the door only had boys barge in once in awhile" Thought I would break a wall at that. Packing up at our speed helped us get them out. We paid for a cleaning crew so we could just haul the boxes out to Emmett's SUV. Then to the bookstore for their books, mine and Jazz's next. Followed by the bank to close their accounts, with lunch at a cute sandwich shop they like.

Then the dreaded car shopping began, I knew there would be sore bottoms after this, I just didn't know whose. Hoping it wasn't going to be my Bella's.

All went as I feared before dad called a halt. Walking out of the dealership, dragging the girls to the cars we followed him to a logging road, where he pulled off, all of us got out walking into the woods. "Boys your way or mine, I don't care but when we leave these woods, we'll buy four cars or else"

He walked over to mom to wait and see how this played out. Turning to Bella, I grabbed her hand leading her into the woods. Finding the perfect fallen log, I hauled her over my knees baring her bottom to the cold fall air 'Nooo Eddie please" she cried out "smack" I told you not to be naughty today did I not" "Yes" "Can you explain to me why I can't buy you a car" "It's too much money" "smack" all the while spanking her fast getting redder bottom, from the cries I know they are all getting spanked hard ones too. After her bottom was so red even I was getting worried, the fight went out of her, and she was freely crying still over my knees. Finishing with a few lighter spanks scolding her as I went it was finally over.

Turning her over, making her all but scream when her bottom hit my jeans I held her in place "Little girl do want a spanking everyday" "Nooo"

"No, what?"

"No Eddie."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to be your lover Eddie."

"Then show me, be my lady not my brat!"

She jumped up getting ready to yell like she promised herself she would, but grabbing her over my knees again I spanked her so hard "You will never stomp your foot to me, and still be able sit down for the rest of the day is that understood."

"Yesss" she hissed.

"You will not yell at me again, I am your mate."

"Yesss" she was hurting now her butt was on fire. After getting the replies I wanted, I stood her up pulled up her pants, she hissing the entire time. Then we walked hand in hand back to the cars.

She was very subdued, and as she got in almost screamed when she sat down. "I warned you darling, did I not?" "Yes Eddie you did." pulling her close to me I caressed her face while she cried some more. Each couple returned in the same shape, girls crying and quiet. We pulled out heading towards auto drive, this time where ten dealers were in a row. They had to like something.

BPOV:

"Oweee" this was the worst spanking ever. He did warn me so there was no one to blame but me. We were headed to a different place.

"Eddie" I asked softly, he turned to look at me "Can I have a truck instead"

"Yes if it's safe but I must know its safe sweetheart"

"Then I want either a copper one or a soft green one with leather seats plus a great sound system" He was smiling at me

"Okay little girl we'll see"

"Dad stop here they have nice looking trucks, my darling wants a truck not a car" my Edward said.

He found me one in twenty minutes, even had a copper one with a great sound system, because he added that along with, every add on it came with, even better tires. We could pick it up in three hours.

Cool now what do the other girls want?

Rose wanted something red sporty and sexy. Emmett had walked down the lane while we were haggling inside. All that stopped when Carlisle said "cash sale".

Emmett returned, took Rose's hand, they came back with a BMW red sports coup. She was in love….

Charlotte asked shyly for an SUV not as big as Emmett's. Peter saw one at our dealership they walked out to peer inside "Do you like this baby doll?" "I do but I hate the color"

The salesman ran to see what other colors were available. "We have blue, green, silver, black, white and maroon" "Peter can I see the maroon one" after changing the tires upgrading it to more than we need another cash sale for this stop.

Alice had walked down the street, running back waving for Jasper, after an hour they drove up in a Porsche in bright yellow. Not me but oh so her, Jasper seemed pleased. He also looked at a truck for himself like mine but in black so we were happy.

Driving home, Edward was pleased with the truck so I was too. If only I could stand to sit, it was awful trying to not show just how much my bottom hurt. He knew though I could tell by the way he was watching me as he drove "Baby let me get some cream for you when we get home" I only nodded still mad at him, even though he just bought me my first truck, my first anything really.

Arriving home we all looked at each other's cars, then going off in different directions we ended up in Eddie's room. He walked into the bathroom, came out with a bottle in his hand

"On the bed baby face down pull down your pants too" I froze but only for a minute as his hand swatted my already sore bottom making me do as he asked me "This will help sweetie" he gently rubbed the lotion in which began at once to heal me cooling it all down.

After that he pulled my clothes off top too, then his, slipped us both under the covers with me on top of him looking down on him.

"Darling I don't want to do that again for a long time are we agreed?"

"Yes Edward I agree"

"Good now do you like your truck?"

"I love it"

"Then all is well, rest baby I have plans for you" with that I fell asleep on my love's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

BPOV:

We had a week before school was to begin. One look at the wonderful kitchen in the restaurant and I was hooked. Since Apples were our feature, apples would be our best feature, if I had anything to say about it. I spent the next 2 days prepping the kitchen, making sure I had enough supplies. Monday night I set out to make an assortment of pies. I made apple, apples cranberry pies, lemon meringue, chocolate meringue, apple raisin. Then Tuesday morning Alice and I baked 20 dozen cookies, all types. Alice has redone the display racks as well as the glass bakery cases. Everything looked fabulous. We decided to redo the menu but still kept our country kitchen theme. We pared down the items needed for each day which is 4 sandwich choices, 4 drinks besides soda and coffee mixes, more bakery goods, new pies and pastries adding 4 daily soups with homemade chicken noodle a daily favorite. When we opened up Wed. morning people were already there waiting. Esme had put an ad in the local paper with our new menu and new hours. Before noon we had sold half the pies, most of the cookies with orders for tomorrow, plus a wedding reception to be catered the following week. I would need the girls for that thankfully they wanted a traditional cake with pink flowers.

We stayed late tonight to preparing pies for tomorrow. I decided that I would make 2 pies to freeze for days when we would run out early. All we would have to do is thaw them and put them in the oven and they would cook perfectly. Hearing the back door open I figure it must be Alice checking on me. The boys have been gone hunting for 2 days but aren't expected back until tomorrow morning. The pickers have almost cleared the first part of the orchard so we will have 3 types of apples to bake with. YAY! I am officially in heaven. I need see if Esme can get some wooden sticks to make fancy covered Caramel apples. I think they will be a big hit.

Standing there in an apron over my jeans and long sleeve tee, flour in my hair I turn to see Edward watching me. Letting out a yell I fly at him but he catches me easily.

"Sweetheart" he murmurs in my ear.

"Eddie your back, come and see what I have been doing"

I lead him out to the display cases filled with yummy delights for the morning.

"Bella did you make all these? They look wonderful"

"Yes plus look here in the cooler" I point to racks of cream pies I just finished.

"I will be here for a while longer honey there's 5 baking"

Picking me up twirling me around kissing me as he does "My angel, my sweet little angel" he keeps repeating. "Eddie why are you home, I mean I'm so happy but you are due tomorrow I must look a fright"

"Baby you look good enough to eat!" smiling he sets me down.

Going to check the pies I feel him behind me "Can you help me get down a big bag of flour?"

"Of course where is it?" walking to the pantry I show him the bags of flour. He brings me one helps me dump into my big barrel so I can access it tomorrow.

"Can you stay while I make the breads?" I ask him hoping that he will stay and keep me company.

He nods and takes a seat on the nearby stool watching me as I begin to mix what will be 6 loaves of rye bread. As they rise I start the white bread, then the wheat. After getting them all ready to bake and in the big oven where I just removed the pies. They are on cooling racks. Getting the racks for the bread out cleaning up my mess I finally have time to snuggle with him. I stand between his legs as he sits on the stool.

"I want you Bella." He whispers in my ear.

"Eddie let me get the bread in the racks then will be done for the night. I want you to baby"

"Baby how much longer on the bread to bake?"

"1 hour" with that I am whisked to the office. He lays me down on the sofa with my clothes suddenly off. Lying on top of me naked is my sexy vampire lover and mate. As he enters me I finally feel right for the first time in days. "Eddie my Eddie" I cry out as he hits the best spots deep inside me.

"Bella little love" he moans.

Coming with a vengeance after 3 days of no loving at all I feel so complete like it's meant to be him and me forever after all. He stays joined with me for longer than usual making me smile shyly at him as he throbs inside me still. "Darling have you been getting any sleep?"

"Silly sweetie of course, it will only be this way for a few days more as I build up stock for the bakery."

"Baby you have to take care of yourself too."

"I will. You are here now to keep me honest." I tease him.

Growling softly we begin round two just as mind blowing as the first. Dressing so I can get the bread out of the oven I get there just in time. Filling the bread racks behind the counter makes me feel so wonderful. Cooking and baking are truly my passions. Closing off everything we lock up

"Stay with me tonight baby." I nod next thing I know I'm over his shoulder as he runs in the house up the stairs into his, no our room.

EPOV:

Finding her still at work hours after they closed had worried me. I intended to scold her but when I saw her there covered with flour my heart melted with so much love for her. Seeing me she flung herself into my arms made me completely forget about scolding her. Her asking me to help her awed me. She was remarkable. When I couldn't wait any longer we finally made love twice. We then finished the night at last after she agreed to spend the night with me. I tossed her over my shoulder running to our room. Putting her down waiting to see if she noticed all her changes had been done even the new mattress set couldn't help smiling.

"Edward it's lovely, when did you do this"

"Right before we left, I wanted to surprise you darling" Pulling me to the bed she kissed me soundly.

"Would you like to take a bath or a shower?"

"Shower."

I turned on the water dropping our clothes on the floor. Showering with her was always a delight, she giggled as I washed her hair I purred as she did mine. Drying each other off lifting her into my arms I slid us beneath the soft sheets together as she fell asleep. Closing my eyes while she dreamed let me rest and relax like I have not done in 90 years. As I am laying here I start to hear her dreams about the conversation that she and Alice had the day prior.

"Ali, are you sure we are going to have twins?"

"Bella I have seen it twice now you know when I get this type of dream is always correct, we are having a girl. You and Edward will be having one girl and one boy. Edward will be so happy but if you think he is protective now Bells get ready you have seen nothing yet. I see lots of spankings in your future he'll be watching you like a hawk. My Jasper too, I can feel them already darn it. Why did we have to get possessive Vampires, with a spanking rule in place I just can't fathom?"

To say I was stunned after that dream was saying the least. But this, this was a memory of them talking yesterday before we got home. We are going to have babies, all four of us? My heavens our folks will be ecstatic. She is so right. I will be watching my angel like a hawk; I don't think any of us know what a hybrid baby will be like for the moms. Alice is correct again about her getting paddled if she puts her health as risk, just like tonight she was so tired but never stopped trying to do her best. Guess I will have to step it up, since I will be changing her soon after the babies. I will become a daddy for real, then Bella's "daddy" will have to emerge with a new rule or two put in place when the need arrives. Yes that's correct tomorrow we will let her meet her vampire daddy for the first time.

BPOV and EPOV

The next morning I wake with my sweet lover holding me. Smiling as I peek up at him. Getting out of bed to brush my teeth use the bathroom and brush my hair I see him behind me in the mirror.

"Darling can I talk to you for just a minute before breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh Ok Eddie is something wrong?"

He lead me to our new wonderful oh so soft sofa. Sitting down, holding me on his lap.

"No baby did you know that I will be changing you?"

"Yes I want it to be you."

"Well Carlisle is technically my dad because it's his venom that runs in my veins. It will be like that with you as well, I will be like your vampire daddy because it will be my venom in your veins."

Giggling I assure him.

"Eddie I love that, you're right you will be my daddy as well"

"Now that we agree on that it makes me protective of you baby very protective"

"I have already learned that "daddy".

This was going better than I had hoped so I continued.

"Now I overheard Alice say something about us having twins back in the hotel do you remember her saying that?"

Now she hedges this can't be good she can't lie to save her life.

"Ummmm, maybe."

Moving her off my lap I kneel in front of her staring her right in the eyes "Little girl I feel a spanking coming on". Gulping she looks away but I won't allow it I turn her face to me.

"Oh Eddie she's always right, if you don't want a baby I'll go on the pill today!"

"Bella I want one so badly but only with you." I said smiling at last

"Awesome I have been worried what with medical school, the ranch, us you would be overwhelmed." I sat back next to her and we turned to face each other.

"Tell me everything I mean everything."

So she does. Wow what a gift Ali has must tell Jasper.

"Twins a boy and a girl." she says shyly.

"My little love hear me now daddy is in town to stay and daddy will paddle his little love's sexy bottom if she does not take care of herself as dad and I see fit" holding up a finger so she doesn't interrupt I continue "I mean every word Bella, you mean everything to me, if I think it's too much cooking or school or both combined then I will put a stop to it. You will also be moving in with me by next month so get used to the idea. Lastly" I kneel in front of her pulling the ring box out of my pocket "will you marry me my sweet angel so we can make our babies the right way?"

"Yes!" she screams this making me smile like a loon. Hugging her tight I whisper

"Daddy is so happy my little one" She looks at me kisses my face.

"Did I ever tell you I'm a daddy's girl Eddie?"

"Why no, is that good?"

"Well yes, I kind of love my daddy, the big sexy vampire daddy I have been blessed with" We sit for a few minutes just holding each other. We then dress and head down stairs for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read. **

Chapter Seven:

JPOV:

We started school this week and I can't believe how having those four darlings nearby makes Edward and I feel. One thing neither of us expected was how protective we have become for each one. We take two cars, Edward and I each drive with two girls with us. We know their schedule as they do ours. I love hearing them tell of their days on the way home each night. Bella and Alice go three days a week full time with one class the other two, Edward often has rounds or "night duty" as he calls it in the ER. We are all so proud of him. Then he gets a ride home or we come get him. Bella goes to work in the kitchen as soon as she gets home, doing homework while stuff bakes. We have all been helping since Edward told us boys about the babies due next year. You could have knocked us over with a fork let me tell you. Now we are just as happy as can be willing to get the Bistro off the ground so Bella can hire some help in a few months, she wants to help two students in culinary school; they get credit for working in an established place.

Alice was not thrilled when she got the daddy lecture too. I agreed with Edward one hundred percent. As their vampire daddies will be in full force. Peter and Emmett gave Rose and Char the same lecture as well. I can tell when Bella whispers daddy to Edward he gets a funny look for a second then beams at her or gives her such a heated look it feels wrong to watch them. I for one will be glad to graduate in two months. Edward would not have started this medical quest if he had known she was coming into his life. Bet he doesn't do the residency but he might it means so much to Carlisle to have him as a partner down the road.

Today we are meeting for lunch somehow we managed to arrange it. I see the girls ahead of me going into the cafeteria. Edward appears in his scrubs just as I enter.

"Ladies hello, how is your day going so far?"

"Jazz it's been fun, believe it or not." Alice replies

"Bella, sweeties how are you?" Edward kisses her cheek then kisses the other three.

Sitting down he has a drink plus Bella's favorite pudding on his tray. She smiles reaching for it, her tray has a slice of pizza, a pear, plus bottle of water.

Eating the pear while she listens to Rose's funny story from her class she freezes then moans blinks her eyes "Wow I must make a pear dessert for the bistro, pears are very in right now!"

"Bella how about a torte you made with figs once don't you think a pear torte sounds divine?" Alice asked.

Taking a deep breath "Rose how many pears did you guys pick, how many were shipped to stores?"

"Oh let's see one hundred bushels picked with eighty sent, ten being held for restaurants so we have ten bushels we'll use five for the fruit stand, can you get by with five?"

"Yes I can if all of you can help me tomorrow while we are out of school. If I can do enough we will make lovely pear things all winter long plus the torte for a limited time. I like that limited time what do you boys think?"

Smiling Edward takes her hand "I think my little genius hits the nail again".

"Bella you are a wonder to me just tell me where you want the pears and I am on it." I tell her earning myself a kiss.

Edward walks her back to the culinary arts department, he can go out and across to the hospital.

"Darling not too much pressure ok?"

"Yes daddy." she smiles at him.

Swatting her gently on the bottom they part going different directions. She wears her engagement ring with pride. That was one happy breakfast last month they came down with her wearing his mother's ring took me hours to calm Ali down waited two days before asking her as well. Years ago I found a lovely ring set, I have been keeping it with my things ever since. Really worried she would hate it Alice likes so many modern things but to my delight she squealed like a little pig kissing me then running to Bella to show her. Edward and I watched them jump in circles both squealing until finally they hugged each other and then they hugged us. I couldn't have been prouder if we tried so now the other two have to decide their method of attack as Peter calls it. After class is over for the day we pile in my truck leaving Bella's for Edward. Mom has had a snack for them every day since they heard about the babies. Dad already has the girls taking vitamins. Much to Bella's chagrin she hates pills but when Edward got up then returned with a syringe she changed her mind she hates that worse. Like he told her he wasn't messing around anymore.

After an hour of homework we all trudged over to the kitchen to begin canning pears. It took some time to do four bushels full but when they were done they did look mighty fine on the shelves. She also made the torte filling to save as many as possible. Then we did all we could to get it ready for tomorrow. Ali, Charlotte, and Rose made cookies, and then decorated half of them. Bella made bread dozens of loaves. Esme made up the coffee blends, restocked the drinks area, I went out making sure the tables were clean, staples filled, napkins filled etc.

Edward arrived just as we were done. The girls had a fresh loaf for dinner picked out. Even though most nights they slept at the big house, their stuff was still at the cottage. Edward wanted her with him lock stock and barrel but she hadn't made the final move yet. Still Esme insisted they eat every meal at Home nowhere else unless we took them on a date. We have had dates, but since school started along with the Bistro there was little time for dating until after the holidays.

Since we had worked like dogs according to Charlotte we had the next day off we went Christmas shopping early.

Thanksgiving had been wonderful the girls cooked all their favorites which we tasted a little of. But they were on cloud nine having the money to buy the stuff they had wanted for years but couldn't buy. Money now there was a knock down drag out fight. Once again it's all four or nothing when it comes to fights with them. Dad handed them their black cards during supper one night a month ago. When they opened the gift card envelope he had them in dead silence followed.

"Um Dad what is this?" Rose asked looking at him

"Daughters it's your bank cards, credit card, plus new driver's card etc." All were made out to them but with the last name Cullen instead of Swan.

"Well two of us aren't engaged yet so the name is wrong."

Dad was getting a little mad by now.

"Young lady watch that tone!" it went downhill from there.

Jumping up Rose told him she was not engaged and until she was she was a Swan he better remember that. She was over his knees so fast even I didn't see it let alone Emmett who had jumped up to get her before it got this far. Screaming while he blistered her now bare bottom in front of everybody Rose was pitching a fit of epic proportions. As I looked around the table I saw something flash in her sisters eyes, hoping to avoid another Swan getting spanked here in the living room I nudged Edward, he understood grabbing Bella unto his lap as I did Alice he murmured in her ear he loved her. She was a good girl tonight etc. I did the same calming those two down. Peter had Charlotte held fast as well. She was shaking so badly almost in tears. Emmett was in agony watching Rose get paddled while he could do nothing. Finally it ended she was red as a tomato at both ends. Emmett came picked her up walked out of the room up the stairs slamming their door behind him.

Dad was stunned. "Where does he think he is going?" he asked the room.

"Dad these are OUR mates we discipline them, you are to only discipline them when danger to the family is involved." by now Peter had stood up holding a devastated Charlotte in his arms.

He too went upstairs leaving the cards on the table slamming their door too. Now dad was heading upstairs after them when Esme jumped in front of him

"Carlisle you were wrong, you should have waited for Emmett to say something, these are their women, how you treated them when they were young is not how you treat their mates, remember how you like me to be treated by others dear?"

He was stunned. Standing there on the stairs he looked like his world was going to explode.

"Esme my heavens you are right." He walked to Emmett's door knocking softly entered then went across to Peters repeating the same thing. Coming downstairs he approached us sitting with our girls no longer scared of him.

"Darlings can you forgive me I forgot I feel like you are already my real daughters from Esme, Peter is right you are the boy's mates it's their job to discipline not me unless it affects the family."

"Or the boys are gone hunting."

Bella reached for his face caressing it

"Carlisle you are our father now, we know it so do they, Rose is afraid Emmett doesn't want her since he hasn't asked her, if she takes the stuff and he rejects her then she isn't family too."

"Well if they don't marry then neither can we." This broke my heart Edwards too.

"Baby girls; how can you mean that" I asked. Alice just cried as she told us they only have each other if one is out they all are out.

Peter heard that and came running down with Charlotte in his arms 'Is that true little one?" he asked her "yes Peter it is". He sat like we had shot him. Dad called Emmett down here he has to fix this nonsense.

They came down but Rose wouldn't look at any of us. Bella was crying too now.

"Emmett what are your intentions here?" Dad asked.

"Sir I want to have Rose forever if she wants me."

"Rose you want to marry him too?"

"Yes."

"'Well then Emmett, ask her young man she isn't a mind reader." Emmett looked at Rose smiled and said

"Rose you know I love you baby, marry me please?"

She jumped up "Yes!"

Mom came over handing Emmett a ring box. Looking at it he was stunned.

"Mom, where on Earth did you get this?"

"Emmett your parents died leaving no heirs, Carlisle was nearby saw the note in the paper went to the sale bought these rings, your dads rings plus a few items we have saved for you." Handing the box to Rose

"If it's too old fashioned, or not big enough we'll go pick out a new set."

Opening the box she burst into tears.

"It's me Emmie"

Best of all it fit. That left only Peter who we were all staring at intently.

"Well since I never got the chance tonight to ask…" he pulls out a box too.

"Marry me baby I can't make it without you?" Smiling shyly

"You really were going ask me Pete." taking the box inside was a lovely ring so like Charlotte herself understated but elegant "Peter only you forever." she kissed him sweetly blushing like Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

BPOV:

The holidays were over, it was still chilly, but hints of spring were in the air. The bistro was up running like clockwork. I had hired two students through the program, giving them credits for working part time there. They never saw much of the Cullen's, only Alice and me. One was specializing in baking, and the other in cooking, so it worked out perfect.

Graduating was so awesome, last year we feared no one would see us walk the stage, this year we had a rooting section. The boys went first, so we four hollered like crazy, when it was our turn, we were cheered loudly. Afterwards they took us out for a fabulous dinner, at a fancy place. Edward told me later it was so I could steal ideas from the menu, making me laugh as we walked to the cars.

One night in the bathtub, Eddie was teasing me relentlessly about moving in with him,

"Eddie will you marry me?"

"Baby, I thought that was a done deal" he sounded annoyed with me.

'No, I mean this week" stunned for a moment, he broke into a big smile.

"Baby, do you want to go to Vegas?"

"No, here at our ranch, under the pretty trees out back, I need a dress though."

"Bella I didn't tell you, but in the attic there are two trunks from my home as a child, in one is my mother's dress" 'Really" I was so excited now.

"Not sure it's the style now, but you can look at it, it's ok and Jasper's if you don't like it" then he continued,

'There is also Esme dress, Emmett's moms dress, and Peter, and Jasper's mothers dress"

"Eddie, can we go look when we are done here?"

'Now why, did I know that would happen?" he smiled at me helping me from the tub.

Getting into sleep pants, and a long sleeve tee for me, jeans and tee for him, plus slippers for me, we headed up to the attic. Lucky for me it wasn't creepy, instead wood floors with great lighting. In an alcove, off on the right there were three very old trunks, and a large stand mirror, at least a hundred years old and a chair.

Edward pull a set of keys off a peg on the wall, opening the first one "my o my", it was full of treasures. He found a package wrapped in tissue paper, yellowed with age, pulling out a wonderful floor length dress of lace and satin. It looked brand new. Holding it up to me in front of the mirror;

'Try it on baby" he was practically purring.

'Help me" I said.

So with his help, we figured it out, it fit like a glove "Eddie it fits"

I looked at him, there were tears running down his face.

'Bella my love" was all he could say. I guess it's the dress, if he acts like that. I carefully folded it, wrapped it up, and set in the chair.

Looking at the other dresses, they were all the same size

'Are these all your moms?"

'Yes she was a very nice dresser, most of these are formal types, but I couldn't part with them"

'Eddie, can I wear them sometimes?"

'Oh baby, they are yours now, seeing you in them would please me greatly. There is even another wedding dress, that she wanted to be wed in, but the lady made it too small, so she stored it away for a daughter, but never had one", with that I called down the stairs

"Alice" Alice too was here, as were Charlotte, they all were now moved in lock stock and barrel. Alice appeared with Jazz in minutes.

"Ali, Edward's mom's wedding dress is here, but also one she had made that was made too small, and never used, like new, will you look at it for you?"

Ali beamed at Edward 'I would be pleased to wear your moms dress"

We pulled it out, unwrapping it. It was stunning nothing like mine, but just as elegant long sleeves, and high neck. With wonderful lace panels to the floor sweeping out as you neared the hem. Trying it on, in front of the mirror she looked like an Angel.

"Ali you are stunning my dear" Jasper exclaimed.

Throwing her arms around Edward, "Thank you brother, thank you" she then hugged Jasper.

So we put aside another dress. Looking through the trunk, pulling it all out, we found long gloves, fans, hats, and scarves as well as four ball dresses, two stoles, shoes in Ali's size even a pair in white.

Plus three handbags, one I pulled out for our wedding, it was all pearls. He had a box of her jewelry too. The good stuff was in dad's safe, but here were pearl strings, jet sets, nice costume jewelry. We both pounced on stuff making the boys laugh. Last thing in the trunk was his parents wedding photo, I took this to be reframed for our room, to hang next to ours.

Ali asked what the other trunks were. "One is Esme's, and the other holds things from Emmett's mom, and yours Jazz. Jasper was stunned by this. Going to it he asked Edward for the key, opening it, they saw two time frames, Jasper and Peter's being the oldest.

Inside they found their mother's fan, her veil, which Alice grabbed, gloves, shawl, and an apron which made Jazz cry. A dress for church he said, and a pair of shoes. There was also another lovely white shawl, and pearl earrings. Rose and Charlotte followed by Emmett and Peter showed up then. Peter was just as moved by the apron. Charlotte asked if she could wear the shawl at their wedding along with the earrings.

Emmett's stuff consisted of his moms dress, veil, pearls, shoes too small, for Rose, but Charlotte's size, and a pretty purse too. His dad's top hat, ties, cuff links, and pipe where wrapped up as well. His moms dress was pretty very 1920s the veil was lovely Rose tried it on. Alice could adjust the length, she looked awesome in it. She'd need just the right shoes, but a costume place should have 1920s gear Alice degreed.

Esme and Carlisle were there suddenly, "Charlotte, my dress will fit you darling, and with Peter and Jaspers mother's veil you will look lovely. Opening the middle trunk she handed Char, a lovely white floor length dress, from the 1890s. Very pretty, with lots of embroidery on it, lovely long sleeves with pearl buttons up the arms. "Mom I love it" Char hugged mom smiling widely.

Walking back downstairs with our bundles of joy, we couldn't be happier.

"Daughters let's talk weddings" leaving our things in our rooms, we wandered downstairs to the family meeting. "Sit down girls, who wants' what?" Mom asked us.

"I want to be married here, at the ranch mom" Bella said first.

Charlotte asked for the same thing, Alice in the Orchard, Rose in the back yard.

"How fancy do we want girls?" Mom was taking notes.

Bella piped up "We don't know anyone but us" pointing to everyone there.

"Well, we can ask our cousins in Alaska, plus dad has three friends, he has been longing to invite here" Mom pointed out.

"When" Edward looked at Bella she nodded "How about next weekend for us?" after mom got over the shock. "Mom I have a tux, Bella her dress, our loved ones are here, all we need it the license"

Dad added "Esme, Eleazer has the license to marry here too"

"Bella dear, is this what you want?"

"Yes, I want to marry my Eddie ASAP" everyone laughed.

"Charlotte, what about you?" mom turned to her next.

"Bella, can we marry together the four of us, would that bother you?" Charlotte was looking at me with pure love.

'No Char, its wonderful" I jumped up and we hugged each other.

"Ali" Rose piped up, "If you and I can agree on the spot, how about us together too, rather than dragging it all out?"

"Yes Rose why not?"

"Esme, why not a week apart, our guests will still be here?" Dad added.

"Settled then, daughters move out of the cottage today, so we can get it ready for guests"

"Yes momma"

"Boys let's see those Tuxes today, we may need nicer ones"

"Yes mom" they all went to get dressed, coming down looking handsome.

"Peter yours needs to be replaced, donate that one, Jasper your fine, Emmett yours too, Edward yours is nice but let's get a new one more in the brides style" Agreeing they went back upstairs.

"Now darlings, go upstairs put on a slip and good bra bring your dresses to our room. Alice you might have to fix a few items on the dresses dear"

"Oh mom I can do it" Ali was so happy to be helping our weddings happen at last.

Rose went first, modeling hers, while we sat on mom's bed.

"Rose it's almost perfect you'll need old fashioned shoes"

Charlotte was next with Esme's dress "Honey it fits perfect, try the veil"

She looked like a painting of a bride a hundred years ago.

I went next in Edward's mom dress "Bella he will flip, let's try both veils"

I liked the long one, everyone else the short one.

"Let's see Alice next, we'll swap veils if need be" Alice looked so pretty, we all had tears, the dress would only fit her. We just needed pretty lingerie, and shoes for me and our hair done. Esme promised Friday we would all go to the spa for full treatments.

Going up to our room with my dress and veil, I heard Edward playing the piano. He stopped catching up to me outside our door.

EPOV:

"Darling is everything okay?"

"Eddie, I need to go shopping, Alice makes such a nightmare out of it I don't want to go with them tomorrow, but I need some pretty things for Saturday"

She was blushing so deeply, I figured it must be ladies things.

"Sweetheart the stores are still open for two hours, let's go"

"But Eddie dear" leaning down whispering to her only I asked her,

"Can I help pick out my baby's pretty wedding lingerie, and some nice things for me to see her in just me?"

She didn't answer right away, just stared at me, nodding, as I helped her put her shoes on

"Yes daddy" Oh my heart swelled her calling me that right now.

"Oh baby you are so getting loving tonight"

"Hope so, she whispered to me.

Off we went to the mall. Knew she wouldn't like the really expensive stuff, so we hit the nicer stores. She found what she wanted; white strapless bra, bikinis, thigh highs, slip at one place. Then we spotted a lingerie store, I drug her to it "Please darling for me" Puppy dog eyes, stinker I know she can't resist that.

"Humph" usually that would earn her a spanked butt, however she was so cute, I let it slide. Finding everything, plus more than I had ever dreamed of, we were there for an hour coming out with four bags full. Shoes were next, took two stores, but we found a white pair of old style ballet flats, with pearls on them for her, and new dress shoes for me.

I also found the perfect tux, plus a tie in purple her favorite color. While there we each looked in a jewelry store for a wedding gift for each other. I found her amethyst earrings and pendant set. She used her card so I know she found something for me. I had my dad's ring so didn't need to find that. We passed a bookstore, knowing she loved books, we went inside. Coming out as the mall closed, we'd found three books each, plus a bread cookbook for her.

That night after putting our purchases away, we undressed, and slipped into bed within minutes, we loved each other as I promised her we would.

'Four days baby until we're married" I was so looking forward to that.

"Yes I know Eddie, I'm so happy" She was asleep in minutes afterwards. Best rest ever.

I watched her come down the aisle to me, and she was all I really saw. My world was complete, when dad put her hand in mine. Jasper brought Charlotte to Peter, and I could tell he felt the same. We did our vows together kissed our ladies together. Both girls were ravishing, we both knew it. Afterwards Peter and I hugged our girls and each other.

The reception was dancing. The Denali's were there, as was Dad's friends, who seemed to like the Denali sisters. Avoided Tanya as much as possible, by keeping Bella almost always at my side, still she cornered us near the punch bowl. Bella wanted to try it, she was thinking of catering weddings this summer.

"Edward you have not danced with me!" Bella looked at her in shock.

"Oh is this the little woman Eddie"

"Don't call me Eddie, only my Bella calls me that" I managed between clenched teeth.

"Oh come on, she's a charity case you got stuck with" Bella was getting teary eyed with that bit.

Looking for help, I spied Alice who nudged Jasper. They came over right away

"Tanya, why aren't you dancing?"

"Jasper, Eddie won't dance with me"

"Of course not, he's with his love, sorry it's not you" She got mad and walked away fuming.

'Thanks Jazz' He danced with Bella, while I danced with Ali.

"Ali you will be a vision next week, I know"

"Edward how nice to say"

"I'll play the piano for you too" Smiling we finished the dance.

After the cake, the flower toss, and the garter we snuck out, hoping the party lasted at least another hour. Picking her up outside our door, I carried her in, locking the door behind us.

"Let me help you out of that dress baby" we hung it in the special bags Alice found for antique dresses. I hung up my tux, slipped off my shoes, put them away, tossed my socks in the hamper, untied my tie, and took off my shirt. Bella was standing in the door way, off came the slip, the thigh highs one at a time.

Then I saw the ruffled panties, pulling her close to me so I could rub them, I led her to the bed. Off with the bra, my boxers, and then finally those awesome ruffles. Sliding us under the covers we were soon joined, it was frantic the next time was slower but we needed each other. The last time was mating, something she wasn't ready for yet. I could feel myself getting bigger with each thrust; she kept saying my name softly, as I came with her. Only I didn't stop until she had four more climaxes, whimpering as the last one slammed us both.

Turning us, so she was on top still joined we finally calmed down.

"Eddie, my honey, that was earth shattering."

"Yes, I know baby" I kissed her again.

Falling asleep moments later, I pulled out rolling us so she was on her back, I tucked us in, holding her against me all night long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

Once again there is spanking in this chapter.

BPOV:

The next morning I felt like butter as I snuggled into my sexy man. He didn't seem to mind a bit. We finally emerged from our room clean and wearing new clothes so in love we failed to notice the others as we sat down. I gave him the cuff links I had engraved at the mall. They had our wedding date on them and were made of platinum, he loved them. He gave me a pair of beautiful earrings that were just my style.

I was wearing a purple long sleeve sweater soft with a collar, jeans, and purple boots also a gift from my darling. He was wearing a purple button down shirt over a grey long sleeve tee with jeans with walking boots. He looked so yummy; I made sure he knew it. As I ate, he drank his coffee while talking to everyone keeping a hand on me at all times. Tanya seemed to be ticked off at me because see was openly glaring in our direction. We decided to do something fun today altogether as a family. Peter and Charlotte were as gooey eyed as we were. They were wearing dark green today. Peter kissed me so sweetly on my cheek when they came in as did Edward with Char. Tanya almost choked then. Peter was giving her the once over, when he was finished he turned to us and said,

"Let's go someplace like a museum or park."

"How about we go to the fair?"

We all agreed so everyone partnered up to travel. Lucky for us Peter and Char picked us. Ali, Jazz, Rose, and Emmett went together in Jazz's truck leaving his SUV for the folks and dads friends. The Denali's drove their SUV. We took our truck.

Arriving together was so much fun. We were able to see all of the rides and displays and we were in awe. We were looking at the canning and food displays when Tanya and her sisters caught up to us.

"What a bunch of boring crap Eddie, you can't like this stuff?"

Alice was just drawing breath when Edward answered.

"As a matter of fact we do. Why don't you go find something you like miss prissy?"

I burst out laughing, causing the three to hiss at me. Peter, Jazz, and Edward, were in front of us like a blink.

"It's time you find your family girls; you have worn out your welcome with us. Move along." Peter growled, seeing he meant it they pushed off, complaining about me the entire time.

"Come girls let's see the quilts you asked about." Jasper stated as we too moved along. Seeing the most beautiful quilt ever, I was stunned into stillness imaging it on our sweet bed, now painted black just for me. It was purple, black, and grey with hints of soft green so pretty.

"Do you like that darling?"

"Oh Edward, its stunning, do you?"

"Yes I do."

He snapped a picture on his phone while we wandered around some more. We went to see what livestock they had some for sale. Finding the family in the arena stands, we sat for a while watching the auctions. Japer and Peter both bought a horse.

"Can we get some food boys?" I asked.

When we left there it was off to one of the food tents. After a good, but messy burger I was ready to do more. We stayed for the fireworks, Edward bought me a tee shirt, won me a tiger (said I was his tiger kitten) and a bracelet I just loved of twisted silver. I bought him a ball cap, tee shirt, plus a key fob made of twisted silver he liked right away. Somehow he had managed to buy us that quilt. Awesome my man is awesome…

We didn't see the witches as Alice called them until we got home. They were waiting for us in the living room. I sat on Edward's lap; everyone else sat on their mates lap. Garrett, Fergus, and Victor all sat on the sofa. Carmen and Eleazer sat on the love seat next to mom and dad with their mates on their laps as well. The three Denali girls claimed the other sofa. All went well for a while. I had dozed off, asleep on his chest while he ran his lovely fingers through my hair over and over.

"Edward, enough you slept with her, now get rid of her, I'll forgive you!" Tanya exclaimed to any who would listen.

"Excuse me?" Edward growled loudly.

"Oh come on, she can't be as good as me." She sounded like a spoiled brat.

"I wouldn't know. We have never been together Tanya, and you damn well know it!" Now he was furious.

There were soft growls coming from my brothers now as well.

"Tanya if you wish to stay a guest here, be quiet please." Esme scolded her.

Too dumb to know when to stop she continued "You are my mate! We all know that it can only happen once Edward." Whining now like a child.

"For your information it has happened Tanya, to Bella and I, not you and me!" Edward was so angry I could feel the tension rolling off him.

She jumped up stomping over to him. Stupid girl he hates stomping of the feet, I thought looking at her. She stomped her foot right in front of him, making him sit up straighter.

"You did too! I thought we were a pair." Glaring at Edward, she ranted on.

"Tanya!" he got out through clenched teeth. Managing to get out,

"Stop being such a damn brat! Eleazer ought to whip your ass little girl!"

Esme and Carmen gasped at him but you could tell they agreed. Dad was moving mom into his seat as he stood approaching her from behind.

"Tanya niece, stop this, Edward is correct, do you need a reminder of the family rules, naughty girl?" Carlisle said right behind her.

Seething now, she stood, stomped her foot several times, she then slapped Edward hard in the face.

I jumped off his lap "You spoiled bitch!" I cried out.

"How dare you, slap my husband?" I was livid, not afraid of her at all.

Edward had me behind him in a flash, as she lunged for me, but she ended up hitting him. He grabbed her and had her hands in a lock.

"I have never said anything, to indicate I loved you ever!" He swatted her bottom hard.

"Nor have I ever had any desires for you, or your body!" He swatted her again. I could hear them, they must be hurting her.

She was fighting him hard, trying to get loose.

"I wish I could blister your naughty butt girl, but you'd take that as something sexual, and there is no way I would ever betray my little love." He smiled at me, and then swatted her again.

"So get away from me, before I break my own rule, by beating you with my belt!" He pushed her to Carmen

"She is your brat, deal with her" he picked me up and sat back down.

"Edward darling I love you." I whispered to him, finally he calmed down.

"As I you baby" he whispered back.

I settled back unto him, grinding my bottom slightly on his getting harder erection.

"Playing with fire, Angel" He whispered to me.

"Ummmm." was my reply.

This earned me a fierce kiss in front of everybody, to my delight and horror. The Denali's left for the guest house right then. We left for our room too. He seemed to be in a hurry, I wonder why? I smirked as I was drug upstairs. Closing our door he had me pinned against it in seconds, "So somebody wants to play with fire tonight."

"Um Yes" I said looking at my handsome husband.

"Yes what?" he pushed into me so I felt his rock hard body next to me.

"Yes daddy." That earned me a smirk.

"I see"

I was so turned on he had to know it the sex pot.

"Does my baby want to play with me?"

"Yes, I sure do, you big sexy vampire." Stunned him for a second, making me feel so powerful.

With that I was next to the bed, being undressed; and placed in the center of the bed. _This is new_ I thought. I was so excited I was shaking. The bed dipped and he was behind me naked as while. I was still kneeling where he sat me. He made me come with just his fingers. We were soon joined together in an intimate embrace. This was so intense. I like this position; we had to do this again. I screamed his name out which I'm sure he loved.

He then turned me, so I was sitting on his legs, our faces close together This time was slow, there were tears running down both our faces as well came as one.

"Edward that was so good, I feel so loved daddy" I said as I kissed his sweet face.

"Little girl, if you ever jump like that again to face off a vampire, I will whip your butt off! Do you hear me?" I gulped,

"Yes Eddie."

"But since it was the sexiest thing ever. You get a free one time pass." He kissed me again and again.

I kissed him hard. He kissed me back just as hard as we fell on the bed somehow. He soon got us under the sheets and I drifted to sleep.

I'm sure I heard him mutter "Damn, the kids will probably be just like her, I will spend half my life loving them, or spanking them, the little loves."

APOV:

The next weekend brought our weddings. Rose was a vision, while I looked awesome too. Odd Bella and I didn't double wedding, like we had vowed to do all of our childhood. Although Rose and Charlotte were our sisters in every way, because we had different mothers, they felt left out a lot. So we made a pack over cookies one night that we'd figure a way so we all were equal in our new family.

This is why we are doing a double wedding again today. Peter, walked me to Jasper, Dad, walked Rose to Emmett. Some of the same dancing again, but we danced to different music. The Denali's brats were the same as always. I like all of Dad's friends. Garrett was really nice very cute and a perfect gentlemen, being from the American Revolution Era. Kate seemed taken with him, but she needed to stay away from Tanya. Irina could be just as nice. Fergus is very taken with her, kissing her hand smiling sweetly at her at every turn. Tanya is so wrapped up in herself that she fails to see the way that Victor is looking at her.

Bella wore one of Elizabeth's ball gowns, loaning one to Charlotte as well to our wedding. We all look amazing. Jasper and I snuck out, to get upstairs before Rose and Emmett do. Jasper is such a great lover we are soon in our own little bubble. I am thankful we that met these wonderful men, after all.

The next morning at breakfast we are once again planning an outing for everyone. The art Museum sounds ok. We soon discover that they have the most amazing gift store. Bella finds a lovely watch for Edward. She is finally getting over using the card thank heavens. I find Jazz a civil war chess set, perfect! Charlotte finds Peter a lovely carved horse for his desk, and Rose finds Emmett a small working mechanical play set for adults. We all agree he'll be thrilled by that.

I spy Edward looking at jewelry and then up at Bella. Gliding over I see he is looking at bracelets.

"Edward she isn't a big jewelry fan."

"I know Ali, but this is twisted like the one she loved at the fair, plus we can add a few charms to it, there's a lovely heart charm I like a lot. She'll love it then." Golly he truly loves her, it just radiates off him.

After we finally get done shopping, we travel home. That night we all pray our babies will be made soon, before falling asleep. Life settled back to normal as the days passed. The Denali's seem to want to stay longer than everyone else wants them too, but they are welcome to stay as long as they would like.

It is making Bella stress out more, but she is keeping it to herself. She is cooking and baking up a storm. We are packed every day now. The Gift shop is a huge hit. Irina works with me there, and she is great with the customers. We have gift baskets filled with home canned goodies, as well as baked goods. We also have the ones that are custom and are made to order. I found 100 different baskets on closeout for less than a dollar a piece, we have used over 50 so far in two months. Added a rack of gift cards to go with the baskets, it turns out that was a good idea too. Esme works with us every day, seating people, greeting them all, helping them decide on what to give as gifts, wrapping gifts etc. she is happier than she ever thought possible.

Now Peter and Jazz run the cattle ranch, Emmett and Rose the orchard, Charlotte is in charge of the plants, gardens, and landscaping. We run the bistro, gift shop, and catering end. Esme overseas most of it, Dad the financial end, plus he works full time at the hospital, so we get a lot of business from them catering and weddings, and gift baskets to the hospital etc. When Edward is done with his Residency this fall he will be working at the hospital full time doing rounds, but he isn't sure what he wants to do for a specialty yet.

ESPOV:

Being their mom is the best thing ever. I felt as If Charlotte was my daughter, when she wore my gown for her wedding. Each of them had a piece of me with them, either my fan, shoes, dress, or hairclips. I was their mom on their wedding days. Carlisle and I have had several talks on the subject of him being too hard on them. The girls today are different, not just obeying because they have to. These girls are so different, but so special as well. He now knows to tone it down, and has done a good job so far. Although I do wish, that he'd turn a little of that wrath on Miss Tanya's bare bottom the sooner the better.

She is pushing everyone's buttons especially our Bella's. Edward does not know yet, but when he sees the haunted look in her eyes tonight, he's going to flip. He has been gone for three days between shifts, and added to that ER Emergencies. I'll be glad when he is done for four days. Bella needs him to look after her, and she never thinks of herself at all.

CCPOV:

My daughters were the loveliest of brides and you can't tell me otherwise. I love them as my own. Seeing Tanya run riot over Bella, when she thinks we don't see her doing it stops tonight. I don't like Bella's eyes at all; tonight Edward will have a cow for sure. Funny how she calls him daddy at certain times, what's even funnier is he still loves it. They have some sort of understanding that I can't fathom. He spanks her more than the other girls, yet she loves him as fiercely as he loves her. All I can think, is he is able to see her thoughts now and then. My sons are such good men honorable men, who can say that in this day and age? Tanya and I are going to have a little "_paddle_" talk tonight; I can't put it off any longer. The Denali's have asked to stay for a few months, maybe go to a few classes. They want to take a break from Alaska. That is fine by me, Irina is doing a great job in the gift shop, Kate when she is away from Tanya, is a big help in the kitchen. But I won't let Eleazer's spoiled daughter wreck mine.

BPOV:

I have no idea why I'm feeling so darn tired and bitchy; it's not like me at all. I have a list of things to cook, prep, and then bake tonight. Half way through, the witch herself walks in. Kate has been so good today, and she took a huge load off me. Alice is here, as is Irina, oh and here comes mom thank Jesus, she will have my back. Ignoring the brat I begin to make bread. There is something so soothing about making bread.

Soon I am in the "zone" as I call it. My mind is open to all things, as I knead the bread loaves one after the other, making two loaves, racking them, kneading again over and over. Eddie always seems to come to me at while I am in this mind set, so I always send him my deepest love at these times. It's like I can feel his mind linked with mine. Even if it isn't, I like to think so; we are so darn good together. As I rack the last loaves, I realize it is dead quiet. Turning around, all eyes are on Tanya, the witch must have said something hateful again.

Blinking at her, "I'm sorry, did you ask me something?"

Smiling an evil smile, she steps closer "I said he may fool you, but he can't fool me, he still loves me not you."

I burst out laughing, while wiping more flour all over my face I'm sure.

Doubled over laughing so hard, I say "You kill me Tanya, you are so dumb."

Alice steps closer to me, as Esme comes in from the office.

"You little human; he doesn't want you!" She growls out trying to scare me.

I pull myself up to full height, and set down the towels, I wiping my hands off with.

"Get out of my kitchen evil girl, no wait, how OLD are you, a thousand years? Golly you are pickled-up really well."

She is so mad at that she flies at me, I step aside, and she slams into my huge heavy wooden table, bouncing off it onto the floor. Esme catches my eye, she is shouting into her cell phone "Come now!" she yells, then drops it, jumping in front of me, and pushing me behind her.

"Tanya young lady, stop this instant, you are not allowed here in this building again. Get out now!" Mom is mad beyond words.

Tanya stands there glaring at but of us, as she makes to leave, then lunges at us both; we both go flying into the shelves of bread, which are now everywhere. I am so mad; I could kill her myself, hours of work gone.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice is right next to me. It takes a few moments for the pain to hit me, no I guess I'm not. I reach up to my head and my hand comes back with blood all over it, you can smell it too. Suddenly there is fierce growling, and Peter is here, as is Jasper. Tanya is fighting her sisters to get to me, her eyes are black. Somehow I know my Eddie is near, I just know it;

"I need you Eddie; I'm hurt bad, daddy come please." I cry out in my mind.

It's hard to think now; the blood is running down my face. Alice is crying trying to stop the bleeding. The Doors burst open, and Edward is there in his scrubs, he takes it all in, as fast as a second. Glaring at Tanya who is now being held by the boys, he runs to me.

"Baby, let me see." Kneeling over me, he is in doctor mode.

I can't move; no idea why, but I can't do anything but look up at him.

"Damn it, get me that first aid kit Alice!" he snaps.

She grabs it hands it to him.

"Darling let me see." He stands up,

He helps me up, as I begin staggering. Picking me up he sets me on my cooking table, pops open the kit, begins to grab things.

"Ali, go get my bag out of the car." I know now he must very good in the ER, he's totally focused now.

Turning to me he says, "Baby, can you see me?"

"Yes, Eddie it's you." he asks me silly questions, I think only later do they tell me I have a concussion, black eye, and needed ten stitches to close the big wound; five the small one, plus a huge goose egg on my head too.

My cooked bread is ruined, but the loaves waiting are saved. I have a sprained arm, bruises on my thighs, plus my stomach hurts, when I tell him that he is livid, after stitching my head, by now dad is here, as is everyone else.

Tanya is sitting in a chair with a smug look on her face, but I think she will not be sitting anywhere soon. Dad is furious and my Edward passed stage that long ago. They work in harmony, telling me things softly, always what they are doing, or going to do. My shirt has been ripped off, to see my ribs, plus it was blood soaked. Emmett burned it outside. Rose brought me a very soft lose button up, so I wouldn't have to pull it over my head. I need to wash these jeans they are my favorite, so they are not burning these. I feel like stomping my foot over and over.

Edward smirks at me "Stomp it and your bottom will pay darling". That makes dad laugh too. Darn Vampires! Finally they have me stitched, braced, and drugged me for pain, a shot in the butt no less, by my ever so helpful hubby. He picks me up tenderly, then sits down cradling me,

"Now who the hell is telling me what happened here?" He is still using his Doctor Voice.

He points to my destroyed bread and shelves. Dad nods too, he doesn't know either. Alice tells them everything while crying her eyes out. She tells them about Tanya, lunging at me and mom.

Edward is beyond mad; he kisses my head, hands me to Emmett; who sits with me in his lap while Rose is holding my hand.

"Pete, Jazz, help me." He asks them calmly, but I see he isn't calm at all.

The three of them walk over to Tanya; and he kneels down in front of her.

"If you ever so much as look at her until your attitude changes, I will kill you, do you understand?"

She is terrified, so am I, his voice is so calm and deadly. I hope he never uses that on me. Looking at Peter who must be suggesting something to him he nods, Jasper grabs Tanya, and leads her to the center of the room.

Peter brings over the heavy flour barrel; Esme seems to know what's happening, as she comes over to help. Before we can blink, Tanya is bent over the barrel, Peter takes off his belt hands it to Edward, as he isn't wearing one.

Esme rips her slacks off, just before Edward starts whipping her. I'm horrified, but he has warned her twice. Eleazer and Carmen arrive and try to intervene, but Kate, Irina, and dad stop them.

Alice is hugging me from behind, rubbing my still wet hair where she rinsed the blood from it; Char is also behind me rubbing my shoulder. Tanya is screaming like she is being killed. Dad's friends rush in, stop dead in their tracks watching. Victor is watching intently. When Edward finally stopped, her bottom is deep red covered with welts and stripes. She stopped screaming mid-way through it; my Edward is standing breathing like a locomotive. Peter rubs his back telling him something softly, he nods and looks over at me with such love I cry his name. In an instant he is where Emmett was, holding me tight as I cry for sweet man.

"Don't cry, darling, its ok." He tells me.

Dad walks over to the now standing pant less Tanya.

"We have welcomed you as family for seventy-five years, and tonight we no longer see you as that. You can earn it back little lady, so decide now what it's to be." She knew Dad was not messing around with her anymore.

He then turns to the Denali's "You let her become the shrew she is, you deal with her." he shoved her at them.

Carmen takes her coat, and drapes it over Tanya, leading her out the door.

"Sorry folks the show is over."

As one, everyone begins to clean the mess up but Eddie and me, we sit and watch. When it's done, we lock up. He carries me home, and up to our room. Sitting me on the bed, he undresses me, and hands my bloody jeans to Alice in the doorway.

"Wash these ASAP."

"On it Edward." She goes downstairs.

We go into the bathroom, where he kisses me like crazy. He washes my body with a washcloth, pulls on me my sleep shorts plus one of his tees, strips off his scrubs, dons sleep pants plus a tee. He gets a soft towel for my pillow. There is still dried blood in my hair near the cuts. He gently places me in bed, and slides in beside me.

"When you are completely healed little one, daddy is going to deal with your naughty bottom too, but not before." This was said very sternly into my ear.

I gasp, trying to ask why.

"Bella, did you speak back to her?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Did you know she was going to try and hurt you?"

"Yes, daddy I guess so."

"Well then, I guess daddy is going to spank you soon angel, you know the rules, what would I do without you darling?"

I was crying by now "Ssh baby, you know the rules, just my hand baby, no hairbrush, just my hand."

Calming down I ask him,

"When Eddie?"

"Not for a while sweetie, you are way too injured for it, and it will be where no one hears ok?" nodding, wishing I hadn't, making me wince.

"Bella, baby what is it?"

"Pain daddy, my head hurts badly."

He got up, came back with a pill and water "Take this, I will watch over you baby."

He had taken to using a hairbrush for our little talks, which I hated so darn much, he would tell me to go get "Mr. Woody". Each of the boys bought a wooden hairbrush just for us, ugh!

"Just your hand; Eddie promise me." He looks at me while smiling and kissing my face.

"Promise darling, now sleep."

I hope Tanya's hurting for days, was my last coherent thought.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV:

It took weeks for her to feel better. The Denali's must have done something, because Tanya stayed away for us. I know she was hurt, and I was the one who hurt her. Too bad, she touched my mate, every Vampire knows these rules. Irina and Kate helped so much. Bella was really getting grumpy not being allowed to do anything. I finally gave in with rules and she wasn't to overdo. Alice is keeping her grounded so she doesn't tax herself. Two weeks later she is so much better; it's time to take her away for the day. I had Irina pack us a picnic lunch; she even added a thermos for me of deer blood, how sweet is that? I get a blanket, the basket, a change of clothes for us both because you never know, and my sweet baby. We head out for a nice afternoon alone. Taking her to my favorite spot, at a meadow with flowers that was not visible to our house or ranch, we set out the picnic items.

"Eddie this is great."

"Yes I love this too."

After eating and watching the clouds we made sweet love a couple of times, by now we are both fully undressed. Sitting up I pull her to me kissing her softly I pull her over my lap.

"Nooo Eddie, please!"

But to avail "I told I would and I will".

After a very sound spanking, we sit saying nothing while she calms down.

"Baby it's over Ssh."

We made love one more time. She is starting to feel different. "Interesting" I think. Afterwards lying beside each other I hear a heartbeat, softer and faster than hers.

"Baby come on let's go home it's getting chilly."

We dress and I carry us back to the truck which I have grown to love. Finally back in our room I head to dad's office returning with a kit

"Darling come here."

We go into the bathroom pointing to the toilet.

"Pee baby" I tell her while handing her the kit she blinks reads it looks at me.

"Maybe, so pee on the stick ok?"

Usually I would be ordered out because she is so shy but she just sat and peed on the stick, and using my lovely wonderful watch she bought for me at the museum a month or more ago we time it. Holding hands we look together.

"Yes!"

We say together picking her up; I twirl her kissing her sweet face.

"I am so pleased with you baby girl."

Giggling I sat her down on the bed. Walking across the hall I knock softly on Alice and Jazz door. I wait for them answer the door; I motion for them to follow indicating to be silent. Closing our door we show them the kit. Jasper covers Ali's mouth just in time. She runs to Bella they hug and fall back on the bed together. After a few minutes they are asleep cuddled together like the twins they are. Ali's hand on Bella's stomach both of us are humbled by our little loves. The other four come in drawn by what I cannot tell you, but its family I'm sure. Rose and Char cuddle on either side of them after seeing the stick. Tears run down Rose's cheeks as she gently caressing the girls "Little mama" Emmett says softly to us boys.

Days later we have four pregnant wives and Esme is on cloud nine, Dad, a little higher I think. New rules apply which they don't like one bit. Rule #6 Eat what you need for the baby. Rule #7 there is no going anywhere without one of us with you, until the baby is born. Rule #8 tell us everything; there is no not telling us, we don't understand this is a whole hybrid thing, so we need to know. Mood swings suck that's all I can say, four at once is a nightmare. Emmett gets it worse; Rose is all over the place emotionally. Charlotte doesn't seem to have any; she is the calmest little thing and so sweet most of the time. Alice is either zonked out or running on 12 cylinders, how the hell does Jazz stand that? Then there's my darling Bella, 80% of the time sweet, or tired. But then there's that darn 20% where she is getting her bottom spanked. Today we were screaming for no reason, everything made her upset fearing for the babies I had enough, spanked her just enough to redirect her thoughts. She cried herself to sleep while I rocked her. Momma is the only sane female here. I don't count the Denali's since they are all love sick right now, even Tanya. Victor was able to make headway with her after her beating in the kitchen. She needed someone to make a fuss over her, and that sort of blew up in her face, when she was turned his way so to speak, eating out of his hand, and committed to marriage, he gave her his rules which earned her a real vampire spanking. Seems Victor is old fashioned too, and was just waiting to see if she would get one by him or me first. No they are all wrapped up in themselves right now.

The baby's room is set-up, the bathroom in place, two cribs, two rockers, everything. I have a delivery kit here at home, even have one in the car and truck, scrubs, rubber sheets, incubators, now we just wait. Bella is getting so big she is having trouble doing everyday stuff. I know this is making her irritable, but what can I do. I am working 15 hour days, because when they are born I'm taking a month off. I don't care if it will hurt my "career" as they told me. I might be handling a newborn vampire along with two babies. We'll move or let them think we moved if it comes to that. My Bella is everything to me.

"Edward."

I hear softly for our room, running up there, I see my sweet tear stained little girl with her pink bottom trying to get out of bed.

"Bella wait let me help."

"Thanks Eddie, I need to pee so badly."

I helped her on to the potty staying there something she would normally have had a fit over before, but just takes as normal now, then I help her back to bed or least to sit on the bed.

"Baby, are you better now?"

"Sorry daddy, I was a brat."

Smiling at her I cuddle her to me, while doing so I count the babies heartbeats checking on them and her. Not much longer thank heavens. Helping her put some clothes on.

"Darling how about a lose fitting long gown, with a matching robe and slippers?" she nods. When she is dressed, I carry her downstairs to be with the family. Rose is there, but Emmett looks pained so they must have words again. Alice is humming to herself while looking at a baby magazine. Jasper is calm so that's good. Charlotte is cuddled into Peter sleeping at last. She has had no sleep for the last three days; the baby kicks so hard poor dear. I hope she sleeps for hours, she needs it badly. I will most likely deliver not only my babies but Alice too. She seems to have made that clear to Jasper, that if dad is at work it could be me delivering their baby; but oh well we are family. That's why I have just finished my OB rotation out of sequence. The hospital understood, when I told them we lived far out of town and it might be me delivering my babies. I learned as much as I could by working extra shifts, just so I was prepared for this. We have blood stockpiled, as well as drugs, plus medical supplies.

I was rocking my baby after she had her favorite hot chocolate with toast humming to her softly.

"Edward, what names do you like?"

"Oh most baby names, but you tell me, what you like, and then we'll decide."

"Okay boys #1 Masen Swan Cullen or #2 Shaun Swan Cullen."

"Hmmm, I like both little Shaun or Masen how about Shaun Charles Masen Cullen?"

"Perfect 1 down"

"Ok, 1 down now our daughters."

"Ooo let's see, Meggie or Meghan Swan Cullen, their initials are reversed,"

"Darling I love it our last names as middle names perfect."

So that hurdle over, I now called them their names when I talk to them each night. Getting her into bed an hour later, I talk to my babies telling them we love them, and we can't wait to see them, when I see their thoughts as clear as day.

It overwhelms me "Meggie, Shaun, darlings daddy can hear you."

They tell me they love us, and will be coming tomorrow to meet us. When they too fall asleep, I plan what to do tomorrow when they are born. Feeling calmer than I have for weeks, I allow myself to "rest" in my baby's sweet dreams until the sun rises.

"Bella darling." she awakes looking at me sweetly

"I want you to take a whirlpool bath in about an hour, it will make all your muscles feel better, you barely moved last night."

"Oh Eddie, that sounds so good, will you come too."

"Yes darling I'll be there."

Heading down to the whirlpool, I feel her contractions start my hand is on her back. She tenses up.

"Baby let daddy look at you, if it's early I still want you in the tub, it will really help the pain darling."

She lies on the chase while I look, she is just beginning we have time.

"Helping her in the rub, I rub her back getting her to relax between contractions. Mom appears knowing I need her.

"We are starting mom, can you warm up the room, I'll bring in her soon, and we are going to need your help as well as Alice's too, if she's up to it."

An hour later, I carry my princess to our makeshift delivery room. Mom has the bed all set up, warm sheets, lights on etc.

Dad has had a message left for him, but he's in surgery for at least another hour. Alice appears with Jasper and they both want to help. Jasper will help as we might need calming soon. Bella lets me set her up to check her again. We are at 6 if she's getting a spinal it must be now.

"Baby do you want a spinal?"

"No think I can do It." two more hours pass.

She's at 9 now we have just a little time before the first baby makes an appearance.

"Eddie, I need to push badly."

"Okay Baby, now Alice holds one hand, Esme the other. Jasper is near me waiting for me to hand him the baby. I taught all the boys what to do so they could help me. Peter comes in rubbing my back then goes to give Bella support. Little Shaun comes out into my hands, cutting the cord I place him on his mama's belly, to get the after birth that is coming out, then I; hand over my precious son to Jazz. He cries causing his mama to cry too.

"He's perfect baby, now here we go push again."

Pushing again takes a few minutes but "Here is Meggie!"

I get Bella taken care, of by letting Esme and Jasper measure, weigh, and clean them. I go to do the testing and all is well. Alice has helped Bella sit up. Esme helped her get a clean pad and clothes in place. Jazz wheels the babies while I carry Bella to our front room. Peter has the fire going. Emmett has made the sofa nice with blankets. Bella is settled there and I hand her our son.

"Eddie, he is beautiful!"

"Bella he is your baby, he has your hair, and your face."

Everyone is ooing and awing over our boy. Showing her how to nurse him, he latches on and all of the girls watch this with fascination. Jasper fills out the birth certificate for Shaun Charles Masen Cullen, when he is full; I burp him handing him to Esme.

"Grammy has her little boy." she coos at him. Taking a sleeping Meggie out of the incubator, I hand her to mama. "Eddie she is you darling, look at that hair."

Everybody laughs; she looks like me to a tee.

"Meggie Rose, Swan Cullen."

She nurses right away, and then is burped by Alice. She is sleeping in my arms, Bella has dozed off. Dad rushes in and tears up, at Esme with their grandson, I hand him Meggie, and he is stunned by her. Poor Grandpa he's already smitten me too. When they wake next, everyone gets a chance to hold them, after Bella feeds them again. I want her to pump milk, because she needs sleep too. Rose talks her into it. So we now have four little bottles in the fridge.

Emmett helps me get them upstairs; the girls have the bassinet right by our bed, while Charlotte helps Bella to the bathroom. I change the babies, and get them settled in for a few hours. Bella comes in and heads straight to bed. I leave our door ajar. The babies fall asleep, while I watch over them.

At 4am Jasper rushes to me and Alice is in labor. Calling mom, I go down to set it all up again; Rose comes to sleep next to Bella, while mom tends the babies. Dad and I take Alice from Jasper, getting her set up he had already put her in a hospital gown for me.

"Eddie, you deliver okay?" Alice asks me in a tiny voice.

"Yes Ali, I will."

She goes much quicker than Bella. Little Sarah Charlotte Whitlock Cullen was born two hours later weighing 6 lbs. Jasper cried as he cut the cord. We took her upstairs; it was too cold in the living room at 7 am. Ali nursed and was asleep in minutes. Jasper was in love with his darling little girl. Esme went to them, as did dad while I cleaned the room, returning to my babies, letting Rose go back to bed with Emmett. I changed them and helped to nurse with Bella. Then letting them all sleep some more, it was after noon before we came downstairs, Ali was there, she and Bella were holding hands. Bella was asleep with Sarah on her chest. Ali had Meggie, and Jasper had Shaun. I took pictures and then sat smiling at Jazz. "We are the luckiest men on earth bro."

"Oh I know it Jazz." Dad was there and he was dying to hold Shaun so we let him.

"I love my grandbabies he said to us. Life was good.


	11. Chapter 11

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

Thank you all for reading this story. The reviews have been over all, rewarding. Here is the last chapter and Epi.

Chapter Eleven:

Two days later Peter woke me,

"Charlotte's hurting badly, Ed."

I got up went to their room,

"Char honeys tell me."

She was in labor heavy labor I carried her to our delivery room. Dad was there when I turned around.

"She is a lot of pain dad; I hope that she is not too far along"

He checked her so we could do the spinal which made it so much better for her. Peter was there comforting her, helping her throughout the whole time. I missed that with Bella but what can you do. Dad was delivering this baby. Two hours later Matthew Carlisle Whitlock Cullen was born.

He was a beauty blonde looked like Charlotte. I helped her get nursing. The girls were waiting when we brought them out. Jasper and Peter hugged those babies were named for their parents Sarah and Matthew. Now we just had to watch Rose. She woke up in the middle of the night bleeding. We had her downstairs so fast. I was hoping we could avoid a C section but it was the only way the baby was stressed. So I did it, Lily Bell McCarty Cullen was born 7 lbs 13oz. Emmett wept for an hour he was so relieved that Rose was ok. She would need after care. Dad stitched her back together while I did the baby stuff.

Now we were a family. Five babies, to nurture and to raise, I hope we can do it. That night we were all gathered in the living room I stood up they all looked at me.

"Tonight I want to say Thank You, to each of you for bringing this miracle to our family. We were just shells before we found you sweet ladies. I think we need to agree that we raise these babies as a village, they will know love from all of us." Dad stood and hugged me agreeing as well.

Crying, the girls said yes to that. I looked towards the door, the Denali's and their mates were standing there.

"We want to help too, we love you guys" Carmen told Mom.

I looked at my brothers, and then my sisters they all nodded.

"Okay, but we will not have danger around our girls or our babies."

"Oh we will be the best aunts and uncles." Bella raised her hand "Yes darling?"

"Babies need two sets of grandparents, will Carmen and Eleazar be our babies other set?" Carmen burst into tears and Eleazar came over kneeling down in front of Bella kissing her hand "it is our honor darling Isabella."

So that night we were healed at last. Five babies surrounded by ten Cullen's and eight Denali's, they would grow up in a strong family, a stable home, knowing only love, we couldn't have been happier.

2 years later:

It's the birthday party day until they are older we will celebrate their birthdays together. That way we can have a big party get the mess over with spend time as a family. The theme this year is Bears. Everything has something to do with Bears, so cute. When they are five we will go to Disney, and do it all. But until then, we are doing only family. They are two, but all five look four. They age faster, and are smarter than average kids. Our girls are all vampires now. One month after the twins birth, Bella began to be sick, then one day they called me at work ; I didn't need the month off yet so I was waiting, telling me she was crying for me, sitting there rocking back and forth. So I walked out, called Dad explained then headed home. I walked in looked at her fast reddening eyes.

"Baby, look at daddy." She looked up.

"No fear, darling I'll fix this"

I picked her up, nodded to Jasper, and we headed out to hunt. Helping her three times until she was sated, then she jumped me. Making her stop to let me be in charge, we mated vampire style four times, and got her another deer, then headed home. I walked in with my now vampire wife. Everyone greeted her, praising her on how well she was doing. I had the twins brought down, we were all there just in case, but one look, and she was rocking them feeding them a bottle. Four days later it was Ali. Jasper and I again helping her, I left when the sex started, just like he did for me. Again, we have had no worries for the babies, not for one day. Charlotte, a week after that, Rose the next day, all have given us no trouble, we are truly blessed.

That is not to say Bella hasn't had more spankings than before her change, she has a temper, but daddy has one too, so there little girl. Still, I love my baby so much she knows it, but pushes the envelope every chance she gets. Ali has given Jazz just as much grief too. Char not much at all, but Rose oh my, Emmett wore out one Mr. Woody already. Dad has had to break them up before, and mom just shakes her head.

The Denali's live here most of the time. Our shop and Bistro are going great guns, making money like crazy. Bella is the executive chef; she wears contacts at work, but still can cook like before. Alice is in charge of the gift shop, and gifts department. Charlotte runs the gardens, and fruit stands. Rose, the entire mechanical end of things from the reapers to the smallest leaf blower. Mom is CEO, and Dad is at the hospital and moms other half. Jasper does the money, plus the horse farm, that was added two years ago along with Peter. Emmett is in charge of the workers, and security. Me? Well I'm an OBGYN surgeon at the hospital. In demand, but very limited on the hours I will work, still there are emergencies. Bella has four students earning credit working for us. Irina is Alice's partner, they even make custom retro aprons, and kitchen sets. Kate, Bella's second in command, well she runs the catering end with her as well. Tanya grew up and is a hostess at the Bistro does the wedding planning and group event. Garrett runs the added ranch store and sells horses, Fergus does money with Jasper, plus is everywhere he's needed, so there is a man around for security. His Scottish brogue doesn't hurt. Victor runs the small vineyard, and liquor store Fergus helps there too.

Eleazar and Carmen operate the tours we offer four times yearly, plus any big event like a wedding or corporate dinner. They are perfect old world charm, with great business sense. So here we are, watching the babies eat the cake Bella made for them. I look around, loving each person here with all my heart. My darling comes and sits on my lap running her fingers along my scalp loving me, as she always does.

"Baby girl you are so getting vampire loving tonight." I tell her softly

"Oh Eddie, I hope so." She answers me like my lover should, so I kiss her.

We cuddle, while our kids run around screaming with joy, playing on the new playhouse/ castle we boys made last night just for them. We have a fenced play area right outside the house but not seen by the visitors to keep our babies safe.

"What do you say doc?" Peter asks me smiling

"I say, an Apple a day keeps the blues away brother."

Yes, this apple orchard has given us all everything we could ever want. Smiling at him we agree. Jasper winks at me then Emmett high five's me. Life is so good. What more could we ask for? We are forever in love, with our sweethearts, our babies, and our lives.


End file.
